A Tale Of Two Doctors
by England's Property
Summary: When the Twelfth Doctor makes the mistake of crossing one of his former selves time-streams, he accidentally switches TARDIS' and sets in motion a series of events that requires him to work with a former companion despite his better judgment.
1. Chapter 1

The Doctor found himself alone in his TARDIS, normally a dangerous concept but something that at this point was a necessity. His companion, Rose Tyler, needed time to collect herself. The Doctor had shown up one day and whisked her away to a life full of aliens and adventure. It was amazing but Rose owed it to her mother to spend some time with her. And especially since the Doctor had accidentally brought Rose back home a year later than when she had left, he knew it was time to step back for a bit.

He had taken to working on a few short circuits the TARDIS was experiencing. The Doctor was attempting to disconnect a loose wire. He had his sonic screwdriver sideways in his mouth in case he needed to use it to make any adjustments. Suddenly he was jerked backwards by the full force of the TARDIS. He fell backwards onto the floor, hitting his head in the process. The Doctor attempted to regain his balance but the TARDIS was rocking back and forth, which made no sense to the Doctor as the TARDIS was stationary.

The force was enough to keep the Doctor unbalanced, but not enough that he couldn't do his best to stop the TARDIS from exploding. He twisted knobs and pulled levers but nothing seemed to be working, only increasing the frustration of the Doctor. Suddenly he was blasted backwards once more and landed on his back.

After the Doctor was blasted backwards the TARDIS came to a grinding halt. The lights in the TARDIS continued to flash until a hand pulled a lever on the console and set the lights to their primary functionality.

"Well that was just a lot of nonsense," a voice said from nearby the main hub of the TARDIS. The Doctor stood up immediately, despite the immense amount of pain in the back of his head, to see just who was in his TARDIS and why the advanced security system hadn't thrown the unwanted squatter out.

The Doctor immediately noticed that the TARDIS he was in was not one he recognized. There were shelves upon shelves of books surrounding the walls and it appeared to be more of a high-tech look compared to the steam-punk look he was accustomed to. A woman's voice then caught the Doctor's attention. "It wasn't nonsense, Doctor," the woman said. "Something crashy happened and I think we should look outside."

The Doctor then saw an older man dressed in a Crombie-style jacket with red lining and a white collared shirt. A woman wearing a simple brown mini-skirt and a red sweatshirt stood at his side. Neither person looked familiar to the Doctor but he was beginning to have his suspicions as to what happened when the TARDIS began to go haywire.

The Doctor cleared his throat and the woman and older gentlemen took their gaze away from the screens they were looking at and instead looked to the Doctor. The older gentlemen looked to the Doctor with a look of befuddlement while the young woman instead looked to the Doctor with shock.

The older man cleared his throat as well and said, "May we help you?" in a thick, Scottish accent.

The younger woman, Clara Oswald, whispered to the older man, "Doctor, don't you realize who that is?" Revealing the Ninth Doctor's suspicions, he realized exactly what had happened.

The Twelfth Doctor looked to Clara, and then to his former self, and back again. "Don't be absurd, Clara. That can't possibly be me. I think I'd remember meeting myself."

"If I might," the Ninth Doctor interrupted, "can I ask just exactly what you are doing?"

The Twelfth Doctor straightened the sleeves of his jacket and leaned against the console. "Not that this is any of your concern old fellow, but I was returning my dear friend here home. It seems, however, that I made a most unfortunate error."

The Ninth Doctor raised an eyebrow unsure of what to think of this other version of himself. "And what might that error be?"

"I intersected one of your time streams and it appears that both of our TARDIS' have combined," explained twelve.

"A physical impossibility," nine replied, "a TARDIS inside another TARDIS, don't be daft. We'd rip a whole new black hole into the solar system!"

"They're not inside one another, they've merged together," explained twelve. He then snapped his fingers and the all too familiar layout of the Ninth Doctor's TARDIS appeared. "See?"

Clara looked around with mild interest. "Not too shabby."

"Oh please," twelve replied, "far too dusty." He snapped his fingers once more and the design of his own TARDIS reappeared.

Clara looked to the ninth doctor who looked very unamused. "What are we going to do about him?"

"I may have been knocked backwards, but I can still hear," nine said.

"With those ears what couldn't you hear," twelve replied. Just as nine was about to retort his future self turned back around and began messing with all sort of levers and pullies.

"You know I can be of assistance," he said.

The Twelfth Doctor sighed and looked to his former self, "I'm well aware of what you can do. But it would be best if you stayed back and interacted with me as little as possible. You know better than anyone what happens if you interfere."

"HA!" Clara exclaimed. "You're one to talk, Doctor."

"Hush now," twelve said. "I think I've figured this out." There was a dial he was turning, almost like a combination to a safe. Just as he turned it to the left one last time he pulled a long knob up and let it drop. Suddenly the two TARDIS' began to diverge from one another. It appeared that the Twelfth Doctor had been successful.

He found that the TARDIS was working properly again and that he was on course, though he wasn't quite sure where that was. Ready to boast in his success, the Doctor turned to his side but found Clara was not there. His former self was also absent, but that was what he had wanted. Looking at the readout and the design of his TARDIS, he realized just exactly what he had done.

Meanwhile the Ninth Doctor was with Clara in the Twelfth Doctor's TARDIS whizzing through time and space. "What happened?!" Clara exclaimed after the TARDIS had taken off without her Doctor.

"It would appear that my future self managed to pull the two TARDIS' apart but did so incorrectly. You and I are in his TARDIS traveling to your home, while he is in my TARDIS traveling who knows where," the Ninth Doctor explained.

Clara shook her head back and forth. "This isn't right. Take us back!"

The Ninth Doctor took a calming breath before saying, "To do that would be impossible. What my future self did was something that could only happen with one in a trillion odds. To do so again would take probably all of the lives I have left." The TARDIS then came to a stop. "No, we'll have to figure out another way."

The Twelfth Doctor wasn't having any better luck. The TARDIS he was in had also found a landing point. The readout on one of the screens had read London, England. The year was 2005. Having an immediate sense of foreboding the Doctor was hesitant to leave but a knock at the door of the TARDIS stopped him dead. What came next did so even moreso.

"Doctor, is that you? It's me, Rose," came the voice of Rose Tyler, his former companion.


	2. Chapter 2

The Ninth Doctor had insisted that Clara return to her apartment while he tinkered with the TARDIS to see if there was any way he could wire it to travel back to the exact moment it had collided with his own TARDIS. Clara proved rather difficult, however, and insisted she stayed with the Doctor.

"You know I've met you all," Clara commented, trying to make conversation as this particular incarnation of the Doctor wasn't exactly a conversationalist.

The Doctor remained quiet as he continued to tinker away. After a bit he said, "Impossible."

"It's the truth," Clara said defensively. "I met the lot of you, all at once."

The Doctor was lying on his back underneath the exterior of the TARDIS, disconnecting and reconnecting different wires. "The only way you could have done that would be to visit my tomb. And I can only imagine the extremities one would have to go through to get to it."

Clara remained quiet, not wanting to reveal too much to this past incarnation of the Doctor. She sensed that he was the type who didn't want to know too much either. Suddenly a siren began to go off, bathing the TARDIS in crimson red.

The Doctor quickly got out from underneath the console and stood up looking for the source of the siren. "What is that?"

"That's the signal that goes off whenever there is an imminent threat to the immediate area," Clara said, eyeing the Doctor suspiciously. "Don't you have that in your TARDIS?"

"More or less," the Doctor replied. "It's not as refined a system as this, but it works."

Clara tapped one of the screens and an image appeared. The Doctor appeared by her side and looked on. "Doctor, what exactly is that?"

He shook his head back and forth; unsure of what exactly it was that he was looking at. "There's probably no sense in telling you to stay put, is there?"

"None whatsoever," Clara replied.

"It looks like this is happening in the heart of London, we best get going," the Doctor said. Clara nodded in agreement and the Doctor pressed a button that would take them exactly to the location that the screen was showing.

Meanwhile the Twelfth Doctor was attempting his best impersonation of his former self. "I'm sorry Rose, but I've so much to do."

Rose, who remained on the other side of the TARDIS, was not going to let up that easily. "I'm going to wait here until you come out, or else I'll send my mum after you."

The Twelfth Doctor reached back in his memories and found an older blonde woman whom he found rather irksome. Not wanting to deal with her he decided he had no other choice than to let Rose inside the TARDIS. He stepped back to a corner of the TARDIS so that he was immersed in the shadows so Rose wouldn't see his face, at least not right away.

The doors slowly opened and Rose entered. The Doctor could see she was wearing a simple pink t-shirt and blue jeans. Immediately he was flooded with memories of all their adventures together, it was almost too much for him. But he had to pull himself together.

Rose sensed that there was something off about the Doctor, though she wasn't quite sure what it was. "Doctor, is everything alright?" she asked. As she moved closer to the Doctor he inched closer and closer to the wall. At this point she knew something was wrong.

"Please, Rose. Don't come any nearer," the Doctor said.

This stopped Rose. She knew the Doctor's voice, and this voice; it was the voice of a stranger. "Who are you?" she asked, her voice rather shaky.

"I'm afraid at this point in your life you would not believe me," he replied.

Every part of Rose wanted her to turn around and leave, but there was something keeping her where she was. "I won't repeat myself," she said.

"Nor will I," replied the Doctor. He then stepped out from the shadows and Rose saw the Twelfth Doctor, a man she did not recognize whatsoever. "I am the Doctor, though not the one you're familiar with."

Rose stumbled backwards and began to fall backwards, but not before the Doctor rushed to her side and helped her up. She looked into his eyes and saw no threat, perhaps a little crudeness but that was it. Rose shook her head back and forth. "No, you're not him. You can't be." Suddenly the TARDIS jolted forwards. The engines started up and it began to take off. The Doctor had to grip the railing for support, Rose doing the same. "What is happening?" Rose asked as the TARDIS flew through space faster and faster.

"Hard to say," the Doctor replied. "If I'm not mistaken it would appear the TARDIS is being summoned, and from a great distance too."

"Summoned? By who?" Rose asked.

The Doctor extended his hand and pulled a lever but it did nothing. "I can't disconnect us from whoever is summoning the TARDIS. This can't be good."

"And I'm on board a spaceship with something claiming to be the Doctor that clearly isn't," Rose said. Just as the TARDIS came to a halt the Doctor turned to Rose.

"I'm rather forgetful when it comes to my past companions. How much do you know about regeneration?" asked the Doctor.


	3. Chapter 3

A young man, no more than twenty-years-old, was sitting on a bench waiting for the local bus. His name was Jason. He was headed to work, as usual. It was a rather boring job, and he did the same thing day in and day out. But it paid the bills and that was what mattered. He was reading one of his favorite books to pass the time. However after a few minutes he looked up from his book and noticed that the bus hadn't arrived yet. He thought this strange considering it was always on time.

On second glance he noticed there was no one in the streets of London whereas there had been when he first taken his seat at the bus stop no more than twenty minutes ago. He put his book away in his satchel and stood up looking for any sign of the bus. A gust of wind then began to blow from down the road and the skies began to turn from a bright blue to a dreary grey.

Jason felt the oddest sensation, one he had never experienced before and one he was unable to explain. A massive storm was brewing and Jason knew he should head straight back to his apartment, but something was keeping him from leaving. He began to walk down the middle of the street, normally a foolish and dangerous thing to do but there was zero traffic and it appeared that something was drawing him in.

A hushed voice inside Jason's head began to call to him. "Yes, this way," the voice whispered. It seemed harmless and Jason couldn't be sure it wasn't his own voice that was speaking to him, yet he still felt compelled to walk on.

He walked on until he reached the end of the street. A rather large glass building was at the end and it seemed that the storm was originating from the very top of the building. He was about to go inside when something distracted him. He could just barely hear something from behind him. He turned around and saw two figures at the far end of the street. He couldn't make them out but it seemed that they wanted him to turn back. The voice in his head ushered him to walk inside and ignore the two people. It made sense to him.

Jason grabbed the handle to the building and immediately was blasted hundreds of feet backwards with the force of an entire army. As well as being hurdled backwards with brute force, he had been electrocuted to boot. Suddenly a large rod of lightning hit the building and caused all the glass to shatter level by level. Jason struggled to get to his feet but the two figures he had seen were now much closer and were at his side helping him up.

"What on Earth was that?!" Jason asked.

"Something I thought was lost ages ago," the Ninth Doctor said. Though a stranger to Jason, he felt an immediate sense of relief being in the presence of this man.

"And what is that, Doctor?" Clara asked.

It wasn't too long before Clara got her answer, though. The doors to the wreck of a building opened and a stream of British soldiers emerged. The Doctor was not put at ease, however. "I'm afraid this is far worse than I feared," the Doctor said as the stream of soldiers poured into the streets of London. "We better head back to the TARDIS, and rather quickly." He turned to Jason. "You best get home."

"Oh no," Jason said. "I'm not letting you off the hook that easy. Sure I'm grateful that you were here to help me but I have a right to know what is going on." Not having time to argue the Doctor just shook his head and began to head back to the TARDIS with Clara and Jason behind him.

The Twelfth Doctor and Rose found themselves at a standstill inside the TARDIS. He had passed Rose's personal test of knowledge only the Doctor could possess and even though he had just explained regeneration she refused to believe or even acknowledge the possibility. It had never come up before, so why now? And when he tried to explain where the Doctor that she knew was, or rather where he might be as he himself did not know, Rose refused to believe him then too.

"I understand this is a lot to process," the Doctor explained, "though it does now explain the small gap I couldn't remember while traveling with you, but it is the truth! Now I am going to see what lies outside, are you going to join me or can you manage to stay here and not do anything stupid?"

Rose crossed her arms and looked to the Doctor. "You obviously have a great deal of knowledge about the Doctor, but that doesn't mean you are him. You can be some treacherous villain posing as him." The Doctor was about to interrupt but she raised her finger and continued, "But until that is figured out, I am not letting you out of my site." She then motioned for the two of them to leave the TARDIS.

The Doctor opened the doors to reveal they were on board a spaceship so huge it rivaled even that of the TARDIS. Rose couldn't help but be impressed by the sheer size. "Where are we?"

The Doctor was unsure himself but he felt as though it was familiar somehow. He made his way to a rather large computer system that seemed to be in the center of the level they were on. "This must be their base."

"Nothing gets by you, eh?" Rose said as she continued to look around at the design of the spaceship. It was nothing she had ever seen, even on those sci-fi shows Mickey used to watch all the time. The walls were made of metal, that she knew. But there were no windows. Despite the lack of windows though it still made her feel at ease, and not encased at all.

The Doctor ran his fingers along many different keys and buttons. "I know these symbols," he said. Rose looked to where the Doctor was moving his fingers. He then saw an indentation in the middle of all the buttons and keys. He pressed his thumb into the indentation and immediately his eyes closed and his body became rigid.

Rose screamed out loud but placed her hand over her mouth immediately in case they weren't alone. Suddenly the Doctor's face began to change before her very eyes. His face became much younger and he had a much more prominent chin, his eyebrows nearly disappeared. It wasn't half-bad of a face but before Rose could say anything it changed yet again. This time it became much fuller and the hair from brown and lanky to a darker brown and hair that you could tousle and it would look even better. Unsure of what was happening Rose was about to grab the Doctor but before she could he changed twice more, once into a younger version of the current face and then a second time into the face of the man she had come to know.

"Doctor, it is you," Rose said. "It really is you." She realized what the machine was doing and pulled the Doctor from it before he could change anymore.

The Twelfth Doctor now wore the face of the Ninth yet had the same clothes he was wearing. "Mirror! Quickly!" he exclaimed. His voice had changed too; he no longer had to pretend. But that wasn't the matter that was worrying him.

Rose ran to the TARDIS and grabbed a hand mirror; she had known exactly where to find it. She held it up to the Doctor's face. He grabbed the mirror from her and looked on with a pained expression. "Well that's just great, I'm still an old man with a permanent scowl but once again I have no hair." He set the mirror down and looked to Rose, "Well this is absolutely fantastic!" And for the first time Rose heard the Doctor use that word with the utmost sarcasm.


	4. Chapter 4

The Ninth Doctor was running to the TARDIS with Clara and Jason following behind. He had parked the TARDIS in an alleyway, out of sight. When he turned a corner to the alleyway he came to an abrupt halt. "What's the matter?" Clara asked.

The Doctor moved out of the way and Clara saw that where the TARDIS had been parked just minutes ago, was now gone. "Well that can't be. This is where you landed us, isn't it?" she asked.

The Doctor took out his sonic and, after making a few adjustments, pointed it up in the air. When he brought it back down and read something that Clara nor Jason could see his expression went from solemn to frustrated. "What's wrong?" Jason asked. "And what is that thing you're holding?"

The Doctor turned to him in a huff and pocketed his screwdriver. "Turn your head round that corner and tell me what you see." Jason looked to the Doctor in confusion. "Go on, do it."

Jason hesitantly turned his head around the corner of the alleyway and looked on. At this point the streets were filled with hundreds upon hundreds of soldiers. Sure the building was rather large, but there couldn't have been that many soldiers packed inside. Now that Jason had taken a second look he realized the building itself had disappeared, but that was impossible. "Where'd it go?" he asked the Doctor.

"Where did what go?" Clara asked as she looked between the two men in confusion.

"The building that was hit by the lightning, it's gone," Jason said.

"That wasn't lightning," said the Doctor.

"Of course it was," Jason said.

Clara looked as well and noticed that the army of soldiers was making their way closer and closer to the location the trio was hiding. "That lighting you saw was actually a much stronger force sent from the depths of space all the way to your planet."

"Sent from whom?" Jason asked.

"A race I thought extinct," the Doctor replied. "Probably one of the more lethal races I've ever encountered. Their planet is hidden light-years away deep within a cluster of galaxies. Their planet is not one of peace by any stretch of the imagination."

"That does not sound good," Clara said.

"The moment that force struck the building I knew what we were dealing with," explained the Doctor. "It's a favorite war toy of theirs, a weapon designed specifically to wipe out entire planets based upon the strongest force present in the immediate area. That force being," but the Doctor was cut off.

"The British Army," Jason said.

"Not UNIT?" Clara whispered to the Doctor.

"UNIT is a force of intelligence, Clara," he replied. "By no means would it ever resort to violence to achieve its means."

"You haven't seen it lately," she said.

"Still doesn't explain what the Porplexions are even doing here," the Doctor said revealing the name of the race that was attacking the planet, "or how they acquired knowledge of Earth."

"Well we should either get moving or find a better place to hide," Jason said. "They're closing in."

The Doctor began to pat himself down until he reached inside one of the pockets of his leather coat and found what he was looking for. Recognizing it immediately Clara grabbed Jason and the Doctor as he placed on the Vortex Manipulator. He entered in a few coordinates and immediately the three were zapped from the center of London.

The Twelfth Doctor, however, was having far less luck with figuring out just exactly what was going on. There was absolutely no signs of life aboard the ship, and the Doctor had done all he could to check that. Rose wasn't used to a Doctor who was quite so boisterous and had to adjust. Once they reached the lowest level of the ship Rose forced the Doctor to stop and face her.

"Doctor, please stop," she insisted. "I need answers before I can help you any further."

He sighed and looked to Rose with a look of immense sorrow. "I'm not too good with this sort of thing, you must know."

"Well that's just fine," she said. "Just explain to me what happened in the control room or whatever."

The Doctor knew exactly what had happened and no matter what he was going to have to adjust Rose's memories. Humans are unlike Time Lords; in if they are taken out of their own timeline (if at all) their memories are retained. If a Time Lord is taken out of his timeline, a point that is more than a few centuries apart, than all memories will be forgotten as he returns to the timeline he belongs in; a concept of the Ancients of Gallifrey that surpass the Laws of Time.

"Well you remember my explanation of regeneration?" he asked. Rose nodded. "Well what I experienced was a way of undoing that process, well, sort of."

"What do you mean?" Rose asked. The Doctor knew she would ask that, of course.

"This ship we are on is one of my people," he explained. "An old warship that I can only presume was lost during the war of my people." Rose nodded in understanding, so the Doctor continued. "This ship has a rather complex system, but the energy that fuels the ship lasts many lifetimes. It must be programmed to beam any TARDIS' back aboard in case, well there are many different reasons." The Doctor knew that the real reason was to bring back those who sought to flee the Time War so they could either be punished or forced to fight.

"And your TARDIS came across their scanner?" Rose asked, trying to make sense of it all.

The Doctor nodded. "It was bound to happen sooner or later. I never stay in one place for too long, though, so it makes sense why it took so long for it to actually lock on." He couldn't believe the length the Time Lords would go to capture him. Scratch that, yes he could. But this warship was out of place, it shouldn't be here. Wherever here was, that is.

"But I still don't understand why your face changed back," Rose stated.

"A Gen Scan," he replied. "It's for those vain Time Lords who favor a particular face they once had. It was thought to be a technological myth told to Time Lords at an early age to get them to not fear the prospect of regeneration. That's why I so foolishly placed my thumb on it," the Doctor admitted. "I can't even be sure it can be reversed, but it'll be an interesting experience all the same."

Rose nodded. She then looked around. "So I wonder where we are," Rose said aloud. "I can guess and say that the TARDIS has no idea?"

The Doctor slapped himself on his forehead and grabbed Rose. "I didn't even take the time to check! How absurdly foolish of me!" Rose agreed, but didn't think ill of the Doctor for it. In fact she found it rather refreshing as their ran their way back to the first level to find the TARDIS.


	5. Chapter 5

Having never experienced any sort of teleportation before, Jason had to rest a bit before he could gather enough strength to talk. "What was that?" he finally asked as the Doctor and Clara waited for his breathing to return to normal.

"A very crude piece of technology that a friend left behind," the Doctor explained.

"Is there anyway you can program that so it can lock on to the TARDIS?" Clara asked.

The Doctor looked to Clara, clearly impressed. "A bit of a long shot, but I suppose it's worth a try."

"Hold on, what is a TARDIS?" Jason asked, the unfamiliar word catching his attention.

Before the Doctor could explain Clara interrupted and did so herself. "It's a massive spaceship that he uses to travel not only through space but time as well! It stands for Time and Relative Dimension in Space. His granddaughter came up with the name."

The Doctor looked to Clara in surprise. It was comforting to have someone know so much yet it left him feeling like less of a man, not that he was a man but even so. "I told you about my granddaughter?" he then asked.

Clara nodded. "I've gotten you to spill quite a bit, you know. It takes a bit of prying, but I can do it." The Doctor shook his head but there was a small smile on his face.

Suddenly the Doctor's expression became blank and his body rigid. Had Clara not been looking right at him she might not have noticed. "Doctor, are you alright?" But the Doctor couldn't respond. Instantly and before both hers and Jason's eyes the Doctor disappeared; vanished into thin air. Before Clara or Jason could blink, the Doctor had disappeared.

Within an instant the Doctor found himself in a dark, unknown location, strapped to a chair with his hands tied behind his back. Much as he struggled, however, he could not get out of the restraints. "What is going on?" he asked. "Show yourself!"

"Well, well, well," said a slick, roguish voice. "I've finally done it." An older gentleman with balding grey hair and a prominent forehead appeared from the shadows in whatever place the two were at.

"Done what?" the Doctor asked taking in the appearance of the unfamiliar human.

"Found myself a Time Lord of course," the man replied, a wicked grin upon his face. "No easy feat, you know." The Doctor looked up in shock and dismay. How could this man possibly know what he was?

Rose and the Twelfth Doctor, still with the appearance of his former self, had discovered that the warship they found themselves in was located in a cluster of galaxies quite beyond the reach of anyone apart from a skilled Time Lord such as himself. In fact the Doctor explained that only one human (other than Rose) had been to this specific part in space and the circumstances were rather grim.

Rose had asked the Doctor what his plans were. He had tried to start the TARDIS up but something (or perhaps someone) wasn't allowing him to do so. "What are we going to do?" Rose had asked once more. She was sure that he was just as unsure of what to do as she was, but she had faith in him, she always would no matter how different he had become.

The Doctor then left Rose without a word. He headed through the main hall of the TARDIS which had several more hallways that lead to dozens of different rooms. He knew just exactly what he was looking for and hoped that his latest layout of the TARDIS didn't change the location of this particular item.

He turned left, and then twice he turned right until he came to a short hall that had two rooms on the left side and one on the right. He chose the second door on the left. The door had Gallifreyan text written upon it. In the English language it read Library. He opened the door and revealed an immaculate library that was only rivaled by the library he had happened across when he had first met River Song.

He scanned all the aisles looking for one book in particular until he found just exactly what he had been looking for. He grabbed the thick leather-bound book and ran back to Rose who had been sitting down waiting for his return. "You didn't follow me," he remarked. "That's a first."

"I know that I'm bound to get lost inside here," Rose replied. "Didn't want to chance it."

Feeling guilty the Doctor handed her the book he had grabbed. She looked up at him confused. "Go on, take a look."

Rose opened the book and flipped through the many pages. She found it incredibly difficult to understand and the words to be very confusing. "This is a manual of some sort, yeah?"

The Doctor nodded. He then extended his hand for Rose to grab and helped her up. The Doctor then led them back out of the TARDIS to the control room of the warship. There was a space on the dashboard to place the book. Rose watched, amazed, as the book locked into place and flipped to the table of contents. "Fascinating," the Doctor said as his fingers brushed against the pages.

"I take it you've never been on board one of these before, have you?" Rose asked.

"I don't believe in war," he replied. "But this technology is amazing. It's a combination of old Gallifreyan and their current knowledge. Those two don't mix too often."

Suddenly the book flipped to the middle. The Doctor realized what that particular chapter dealt with but couldn't make sense of it. Suddenly the Doctor froze in place similar to when he had degenerated. Rose went to grab the Doctor but was blasted backwards with quite the force.

She began to witness the Doctor reverting to the man she had first seen aboard the TARDIS. He looked to Rose immediately. "Are you…are you alright?" she had asked. She didn't want to admit it, but she was disappointed that he didn't look like the Doctor she knew.

"Yes yes," he replied. His Scottish accent had returned. "It would appear this manual is more advanced than I had thought. Firstly every TARDIS is equipped with one so even if a Time Lord were to do their best to escape warships such as this, the book acts as a beacon so it can lock on if at a standstill for too long. Or if, in my case, I collide with another TARDIS and the signal is amplified."

Rose didn't understand any of this, but she nodded as though she was. "Why did you change back?"

"Would you prefer if I hadn't?" the Doctor asked. He knew the answer but felt compelled to ask anyway. Rose nodded. "Well unfortunately since the manual to this ship wasn't connected at the time that I used the degeneration device, it was reversed the moment it was connected."

Suddenly the manual flipped to the very last page. The Doctor looked on and his face became grim. Rose wondered why until the loudest alarm she had ever heard sounded and familiar red lights bathed the ship so that it looked like the walls were covered in blood. "What is that?" Rose asked.

"A breach, it would appear," the Doctor said. He grabbed Rose's hand and then said, "Run!" Rose didn't need telling twice as this was something that happened frequently while traveling with the Doctor.


	6. Chapter 6

The Twelfth Doctor and Rose had attempted to run back to the TARDIS but instead found that somehow they had split up and gone complete opposite directions. The Doctor found himself on the lowest part of the ship while Rose found herself on the topmost level. The ship's alarm was still going off making Rose disoriented. Suddenly Rose knocked into something, or rather someone, and was knocked backwards.

Looking up she saw the Ninth Doctor, the one she so far knew best. He smiled down at her and extended a hand. She shook her head like an etch-a-sketch to make sure she wasn't seeing things. "Did you change again?" she asked the Doctor.

He looked to Rose, puzzled. "What do you mean?" he asked her.

Standing up and collecting herself, Rose looked around. She gasped and nearly fell over. Looking around she saw that she was no longer on the Gallifreyan warship. She was back in London just outside her apartment complex. "Are you alright, Rose?" the Doctor asked. "You seem a little confused."

"Well of course I am!" she exclaimed. "We were just on board a warship of your people!"

The Doctor shook his head. "As much as I may not have always agreed with my fellow Time Lords, they didn't possess any sort of warship."

Rose shook her head; it couldn't have been a dream. It was so vivid. "Let's get you to your mother. No doubt she's still cross with me but she's been waiting too long." Rose really did want to see her mother again, she owed it to her. Though a bit hesitant, she followed the Doctor to her apartment. They reached the door. The Doctor stood off to the side to let Rose be the one to knock.

Immediately the door was thrust open and Jackie Tyler stood there, her arms crossed looking right at Rose. She was mad, and rightly so. "How DARE you run off with that strange man!?" she exclaimed. "You always do this! You think you know it all, don't you!?" Rose had seen her mother furious before, but never quite like this. She began to pull on Rose ushering her into the apartment.

"Mum, why are you so upset?" Rose asked. "I mean sure what I did was uncalled for, but honestly!"

Suddenly Jackie's eyes began to glow red and her grip on Rose became much stronger. Rose turned to the Doctor for help but he just stood there, looking on. "Doctor, won't you do something?" she asked. He threw his head back and began to laugh, a laugh very much unlike himself.

Suddenly Rose's vision became blurry and before she knew it she was standing atop a rather large cliff. Jackie was now behind her and doing her best to push her over the edge. "DOCTOR!" Rose screamed. Suddenly a pair of hands appeared behind Rose and, after pulling Jackie away, grabbed Rose and pulled her back. Suddenly Rose realized it had all been an illusion and she was still aboard the warship. The Twelfth Doctor had pulled her to safety as Rose realized the person that she thought was her mother had been trying to push her into a tube that would deposit her into space.

"Doctor, what was that?" Rose asked, out of breath.

"No time to explain, run!" the Doctor said, holding on to Rose's hand. The two ran back to where the TARDIS was. The Doctor went to open the door but it wouldn't budge. He snapped his fingers, but it seemed that trick didn't work either.

"What's wrong?" Rose asked. "Why isn't it opening?"

"I've no idea," he said. "And I absolutely hate not knowing!

"What about what happened back there?" Rose asked, gesturing behind them. "Why was my mum trying to kill me?"

The Doctor shook his head. "A defense mechanism these old ships possess. Think of them as antibodies. They are manifestations of ourselves that do their best to destroy us to keep this ship safe. You wouldn't believe what tried to kill me."

Rose looked to the Doctor with a pained expression. It was clear she wanted to go home. "Well since we can't get inside the TARDIS, where do we go?"

Looking around the Doctor decided, against his better judgment, to go back to the console where the manual to the ship was as they were already in the control room. Rose followed after him and watched on as he paged through the book. "Something, something, give me anything," he muttered to himself. Rose didn't want to interrupt him but was curious as to what he was looking for.

A crashing sound brought Rose's attention to the back of the control room where lined against the wall were several different shelves lined with buttons and many mechanical things Rose had no clue about. The wall had been blasted apart and there were several figures standing in the hole. "Doctor, who are they?" she asked.

The Doctor looked up and immediately memories that had been lost for centuries came flooding back. Standing together were Donna Noble, Amy Pond and River Song; notable former companions of the Doctor. Deciding not to let them distract him the Doctor continued to flip through the book to find any sort of help against these antibodies.

The trio advanced on Rose and the Doctor making Rose extremely nervous as they all possessed the same crimson eye color that she saw her mom have. "Doctor, found anything yet?" she asked as she backed away.

The Doctor seemed to finally find what he was looking for. He ran his fingers all across the dashboard until his fingers found what he was looking for. "I can't say that I've had a lot of experience with this technology," the Doctor said to the three separate antibodies. He then turned a yellow dial and pressed two adjacent black buttons. "But I am a quick learner." The three manifestations froze in place.

Rose was impressed. "What did you do?" she asked.

"I found the system that is producing the defense this ship has," the Doctor said. He then pressed another button and turned off the alarm that was still blaring.

"Can't you make them disappear?" Rose asked.

"I'm still trying to figure that out," the Doctor admitted. "But they're not attacking and that's the good thing." Rose nodded in agreement.

"Who are they anyway?" Rose asked. "I don't recognize them."

The Doctor sighed. "They are reminders of my past failures," he admitted. Rose looked to them, confused. She was curious as to how the Doctor could ever fail.


	7. Chapter 7

Clara and Jason found themselves in the midst of hundreds of soldiers patrolling the streets of London. It had taken quite a bit of sneaking and dodging corners, but they finally managed to sneak into a library where a group of people were already hiding. The two sat an empty table while the librarian shut the doors once more and locked them, though Clara was sure that if the soldiers wanted to get inside they'd have no trouble whatsoever.

"Why did the Doctor just leave?" Jason asked.

Clara shook her head. "He didn't leave. I'm not sure what happened, but he wouldn't just leave."

Jason looked at Clara with contempt. "I'm not the smartest man, but I can tell you don't know this man that well."

Clara sighed. "Not this version, but he's the same man," she said.

This seemed to confuse Jason, but he continued his point. "What I'm saying is he seems the type to just leave when the going gets tough."

"Someone or something took him away," she said. "Without the Doctor, who knows what will happen to the planet? Now you can stay here and hide, or you can help me find him so he can sort it all out." Jason was taken aback at her rather abrasive attitude, but he respected her for it all the same.

Clara then stood up but Jason stopped her by grabbing her hand. "I'll do whatever I can to help," he said. "This all is a bit overwhelming, but you seem confident." Clara managed a smile and in so doing made Jason blush ever so slightly. She really was rather pretty. "What do we do?" he asked.

The Doctor still found himself tied up facing this strange man who seemed to have an eclectic amount of information regarding the race of Time Lords. The Doctor found it hard to believe that this man knew so much, yet here he was. The Doctor decided it best to see just what this man knew. The strange man seemed the type to hoard knowledge over others and the Doctor was going to take advantage of that.

"Who are you?" the Doctor asked.

"My students and colleagues know me as Professor Meteor," the man replied. "I am Chairman of the Faculty of Physics and Chemistry at Cambridge University."

"Ironic," the Doctor replied.

"Oh yes, my colleagues love to point out the apparent humor in my last name," Professor Meteor said. It was obvious it was something that happened all too often to him.

"If you teach at Cambridge, then why are you down here in London?" the Doctor questioned.

Professor Meteor wore a wicked grin while looking down at the Doctor and replied, "Well for you of course." _ Naturally_, thought the Doctor.

"Well I haven't the faintest idea who you are, so why am I so important to you?" the Doctor asked.

"Having a plethora of knowledge of our own solar system I decided to look past that and into the possibility that there might just be other forms of life out there," replied Professor Meteor. "You see I have known about your race of people for a while but it wasn't until a few weeks ago that I realized one of your own might be on Earth."

"You're referring to the incident with the Slitheen family," the Doctor assumed.

"Indeed," said Professor Meteor. "But it wasn't the odd flatulent race of sentient beings I was after, it was you."

"Again, why me?" the Doctor asked.

"Because you have the knowledge I have been looking for," said the professor. "I am searching for a man that is responsible for a great deal that happened to the planet known as Gallifrey. And all of my research and even the brief time I spent on your home planet have led me to believe that only you possess the information that I seek."

"You have never set foot on Gallifrey!" the Doctor said, becoming enraged. "Unless you were with me you would have been killed on sight!"

The professor walked a full circle around the Doctor looking rather amused. "My dear man, you've no idea what I have seen and furthermore what I have done. Now you will tell me what I need to know."

"Or what? You're going to kill me? HA! If you know my people you know that we aren't so easily defeated," the Doctor said.

"I know all about regenerations," said Professor Meteor. "I also know it's still possible for you to die before you can regenerate. So before I do anything you're going to regret, shall we start over?" The Doctor was becoming more and more nervous realizing that this man was not bluffing and definitely knew more than any human should.

"What would you like to know?" the Doctor asked through gritted teeth.

"Much better," replied the professor. "But before we go on, I feel I should explain myself a bit more so you can have a better understanding of just exactly what I am asking."


	8. Chapter 8

"But I still don't understand," Rose was saying to the Doctor whom was pacing back and forth with the three holograms of his former companions in front of them still. He seemed rather distracted and was becoming more and more disgruntled by the second.

He turned to face Rose. "It's hard to put into words, and I really don't want to risk the future by letting you know too much."

Rose crossed her arms and looked to the Doctor in exasperation. "I realize I haven't been traveling with you for very long, well not you, you know what I mean. However I'm not as dimwitted as you might believe and I feel that I'm owed a bit of an explanation."

The Doctor had hoped for many centuries that he would be reunited with Rose Tyler, but had eventually accepted that it wasn't a possibility. He felt that way about everyone he had traveled with, to be honest. And now that he was with Rose again, well he wasn't sure how he felt. He was happy to see her again, that was obvious, but at the same time he knew it was wrong. He couldn't recall Rose recounting this particular memory with any of his predecessors.

"Rose Tyler, you are far from dimwitted. If you only knew the amazing achievements and discoveries you'll make," the Doctor said. "It's just, facing my mistakes like this isn't an easy thing to do."

Rose nodded, understanding all too well what it was like to come face to face with mistakes. The Doctor then took her hand and led her to the first woman whom was frozen in place. If not for the glowing, red eyes she would be very pretty. She wasn't the thinnest woman yet she seemed confident with her curvaceous figure and full, red hair. "Who is this?" she asked.

"Donna Noble," the Doctor replied. "She didn't travel with me for too long but when she did…" he stopped himself. "She was a bit abrasive but in a good way. Unfortunately I had to wipe all memories of her time with me."

"That sounds terrible," Rose said looking at Donna. "Why would do that?"

"The alternative was her burning up and eventually dying," he replied. "She's a good woman and deserved much more than what she was given. There are some in fact," he looked right at Rose when saying this, "that would consider her the most important woman in the universe." The Doctor extended his hand to touch Donna despite her being a hologram but before he could she disappeared leaving Amy Pond and River Song.

"What happened?" Rose asked. She looked around expecting Donna to be there but all was quiet. She then realized what the Doctor had done. "That's it!" she exclaimed.

"What? What's it?" the Doctor asked, clearly befuddled.

Rose then stood in front of Amy and brought the Doctor to her. "You have to face your mistakes. You need to make them realize you never meant to do whatever it is you did to them."

The Doctor couldn't believe it was that simple, but the evidence was too obvious to ignore. He cleared his throat and looked at Amy. Even though she wasn't the real Amy, he still felt the pain and loss all over again. "Amy Pond. My best friend. If I could go back I would. I'd save you and Rory both." Amy remained in place. "It's not working," the Doctor said looking to Rose.

"Keep going," she urged.

Shaking his head the Doctor continued. "You weren't just my best friend, Pond." He then seemed to forget himself and closed his eyes. "You were so much more. You understood me better than anyone." At this comment Rose flinched, though the Doctor didn't seem to notice. "I've spent many years trying to find a loophole to save you, even well after you were gone. But I've found nothing. You've no idea how much I miss you." Tears were streaming down the Doctor's face. The figure of Amy disappeared and though she was unsure of how she felt about this man, Rose touched him to bring him out of his stupor.

"I'm sorry," the Doctor said. "You must hate me. It was just…" but Rose finished his sentence for him.

"She meant a lot to you," Rose finished. She cleared her throat. "It looks like she's the only one left," Rose said motioning to River.

"Ah my dear River," the Doctor began. "What can I say about you? The first day we met was on the day of your death. Time travel's never kind, is it? But the days that followed I got to know you better." It was obvious to Rose that the Doctor had a lot of remorse for this woman. "I even got to make you my wife."

This definitely took Rose by surprise. In the Doctor's future he would marry this woman? That is definitely not something her Doctor would do. Rose felt something, that was for sure. But could she really call it jealousy? Rose didn't want to interrupt so she let the Doctor continue.

"No scorn hath a woman like River. I only wish we had more time together," the Doctor said. Though the Doctor looked happy he was still shedding many tears. Then something remarkable occurred. When the Doctor went to raise his hand to meet the false River's, she followed suit. The Doctor looked surprised and if Rose hadn't been watching she wouldn't have believed it because shortly after River disappeared.

The Doctor took a deep breath and faced Rose. "I'm sorry," she said. "That must have been really hard."

"That doesn't begin to cover it," the Doctor replied. He grabbed Rose's hand and turned to head back to the TARDIS. But naturally this ship wasn't through with the two of them just yet. An unknown force blasted them backwards causing them both to hit their heads rather hard.

A new voice emerged though no body could be seen. "Oh don't tell me you've forgotten about me, grandfather," the voice said.

The Doctor stood up with the help of Rose. They looked around for the source of the sound, and it wasn't until they saw the TARDIS was within view that they saw her. A middle aged woman with short black hair wearing a knitted sweater and long black pants was standing in front of the TARDIS. This woman was unlike the other apparitions and did not have glowing, red eyes.

"Oh it's about time you picked a body that was more suitable to your actual age," the woman said.

The Doctor rubbed his eyes but she did not disappear. He approached her and stretched out his hand. He went to wave through what he thought was a hologram but came into contact with a solid figure instead. "Susan, is that you?" he asked the woman.

"Doctor, who is that?" Rose asked.

"Always humble, my grandfather," the woman known as Susan said.

"That is some sort of enigma masking around as my granddaughter, Susan," the Doctor replied, the anger evident in both his stare and voice.

"Actually my birth name is Arkytior," Susan replied. She turned to Rose. "In High Gallifreyan it stands for Rose, oddly enough."

"Who are you?!" the Doctor demanded of this woman. "My granddaughter died on Earth, many years ago!"

"False, I am very much alive," she replied. "It's comforting to know that you presume me dead, however."

The Doctor turned to Rose. "You need to get out of here. I know my granddaughter and this is not her."

Rose shook her head. "I'm not leaving," she said.

The Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver, "Always so difficult," he said. He then pointed the sonic at Rose and she disappeared in a green hue. He then turned to face Susan. "Alright then. Let's find out who you really are, shall we?"


	9. Chapter 9

Clara and Jason had decided to leave the library (despite the protest of the dozens of civilians inside) to retrace their steps to just before the Doctor disappeared. Luckily and to their amazement the soldiers that were patrolling the streets were less than when they had first entered the library. Clara wasn't sure if that was a good sign or bad, but she was going to use it to her advantage.

After running half a dozen blocks and cutting through some backyards Clara and Jason found themselves back in the alleyway they had been in when the Doctor first disappeared. "Alright, what exactly are we looking for?" Jason asked looking around for some sort of clue.

Clara shook her head. "I'm not sure, but there must be something." She went to the exact spot the Doctor had vanished and stood there as though expecting to be transported away herself.

Jason thought back to what the Doctor was saying before he vanished. "What about that thing he was wearing that brought us here in the first place? Maybe it malfunctioned?"

Clara mulled that over. "It's possible. But he wasn't touching it. No, something else took him away."

"Is there no one that we can contact that deals with this sort of stuff?" Jason questioned. "I mean I'm not pretending to be an expert on any of this, but surely there are those that do?"

Clara slapped herself on her forehead. "UNIT!" she exclaimed.

"I'm sorry?" Jason asked.

"Unified Intelligence Taskforce," Clara said in a whisper though it was clear no one was around. "They specialize in anything extraterrestrial. If we can find them I'm sure they can help us find the Doctor," she said. "That's if they're not up to their necks dealing with the alien invasion. Shall we?" Clara then asked.

"Oh sure," Jason replied. He looked at Clara with a look of curiosity. "This is normal for you, isn't it?" She shrugged and then grabbed his hand and left the alleyway once more.

Meanwhile the Ninth Doctor remained under the scurrilous watch of Professor Meteor with no means of escape. His sonic screwdriver and vortex manipulator had been taken away, and the Doctor honestly felt naked without them; well at least without the sonic. "How'd you teleport me anyhow?" the Doctor asked.

"A device of my own making, actually," Professor Meteor replied. He held up what appeared to be a pocket radio. "I've changed this normal pocket radio so that any abnormalities or anomalies that are of a radical proportion, such as yourself, are picked up. I can hear the conversations held by these anomalies, whatever they are, by tuning in. And once I find the right frequency I just push this button." The professor pointed to a pushable blue oval on the side of the radio. "And then they are transported to me unconscious but alive. Rather ingenious, if I do say so myself."

"A little too ingenious, even for a professor from Cambridge," the Doctor replied.

"Well I will admit that there are those of higher intelligence than myself whom are perfectly willing to help orchestrate such a device, especially when they heard that you were the one I had my sights set on," Professor Meteor explained. "There are many races out there in fact who are just itching to see you ended." He cleared his throat. "But I digress; I do not wish to end you. Granted I had to keep that a secret from a group of Cybermen, but we won't tell anyone."

"You encountered a group of Cybermen and lived?" the Doctor asked incredulously.

"I may be a simple human to you, Time Lord, but even humans can surprise you," the professor retorted. "But I'm going off topic. There was something I wanted to share with you before I pry into that rather complex subconscious of yours."

"Enlighten me then," the Doctor said, clearly becoming tired of this man.

"Keep in mind this takes place in my youth, many years ago," Professor Meteor began. "Back in 1963 when I was only twenty three years old, I had already graduated top of my class and was very close to graduating at university. Astronomy was the subject I adored and was deeply immersed in. I had already successfully researched all of the planets in our solar system and was just itching to learn more. I wanted to see if life outside our own solar system existed."

"I believe I've heard this all already," yawned the Doctor.

The professor grabbed a small silver remote from his jacket pocket and pressed the grey button in the middle. Immediately electricity shot through the Doctor's body causing his body to go rigid. "It is rude to interrupt."

"Please….go on..." the Doctor said through heavy breaths.

"I was living in London at the time and on my way home for dinner. I normally take the main road but I decided to take a shortcut and cut through this neighborhood junkyard," Professor Meteor stated. "As I was just outside the fence I saw these two schoolteachers heading into the junkyard. I knew they were schoolteachers but I never had met them before in person." A sudden realization hit the Doctor as he now realized why this was all sounding so familiar.

"I watched them step into a police box. At first I thought nothing of it. Perhaps they were looking to salvage it for the school for some purpose. But the next thing I saw took me completely by surprise. It disappeared! Naturally this shouldn't surprise you, but it certainly did me at the time," the professor explained.

"What did you do after that?" the Doctor asked.

"I went to get a closer look. I even asked the man who owned the place about the police box but he thought I was a loon," Professor Meteor said. "So naturally I thought the whole thing had been a hallucination. I was pretty tired after all."

"Who says it wasn't a hallucination?" the Doctor asked.

"For about a week I thought it was," the professor said. "But it wasn't until I saw that very same box yet again that I knew I hadn't been hallucinating. As soon as I had seen it, however, it had disappeared yet again. And that was the day he found me."

"He?" the Doctor asked.

"Never gave me a proper name. But he was the one who had taken me to your home planet of Gallifrey. He gave me a crash course on your people but something happened," explained the professor.

Now the Doctor was intrigued. This was all new information to him yet he felt as though it all made sense. Normally he wouldn't trust any human he didn't know properly, but this man didn't seem to be lying. At least, as far as the Doctor could tell, he didn't believe he was lying. "What happened?"

"I stepped outside of his TARDIS, he called it a Type 45, and fell down into nothingness," said Professor Meteor. "I kept falling until I found myself in a chamber. Somehow I had survived the fall but what surrounded me was even more amazing and wondrous that I didn't care what happened to me."

"You found the Ancient Archives of Gallifrey," the Doctor surmised.

"Call it what you will, Doctor," Professor Meteor said. "But it showed me so much more than all the lifetimes of all the other planets put together could possibly offer!" He then turned around to face a desk and out of a drawer lifted up a small, rectangle case. Inside was a single scroll made of material even the Doctor couldn't name. "I managed to sneak this particular scroll back with me once I was done in the Archives. You see only humans can read the Archives, as luck would have it. But the scrolls are another matter altogether."

"You expect me to translate Ancient Gallifreyan?" the Doctor guessed.

"Not quite, an old friend already did me the honors," said the professor. "He just wanted you to see this because he knew it would drive you absolutely insane because of what you did to your planet. I believe he calls himself the Master?" The Doctor made to interrupt but Professor Meteor held up his remote. He then set the box back down. "But I'm not here because you destroyed Gallifrey. No, I'm here because I would very much like to meet the man responsible for why Gallifrey was the way it was. And this scroll seems to think you might know just who that is."

"If you think you can trust that lowlife excuse for a Time Lord," the Doctor said, becoming infuriated at the mention of the Master and the possibility that he was still alive, "you need to get your priorities straight!"

"I trust no one, Doctor," said the professor. "Besides, it's been many years since I last saw him. And I don't think I'll be taking advice from the likes of you. Now then, what do you know about the cultivation of Gallifrey?"


	10. Chapter 10

Rose was absolutely furious that the Doctor had transported her away. What if he needed her? She felt completely useless. Sure this wasn't the same Doctor she had gotten to know, but she could see a lot of similarities between the two. Looking around to get her bearings she realized she must be on the lowest level of the warship. There were lots of pipes and boilers, which she found rather interesting.

She began to walk around in hopes that she could somehow find an exit and get back to the Doctor before things got too crazy. Rose did find that the information she was learning with this version of the Doctor was rather interesting. It was a lot to process, yet Rose found it all rather informative and that it made a lot of sense and even kind of explained the Doctor a bit more.

Meanwhile the Doctor was not having as much luck as he had hoped for facing this woman who was claiming to be his granddaughter. "Grandfather, must we argue? I had hoped our conversation would be a lot more heartwarming than you aiming your sonic screwdriver at me."

"Whoever, whatever you are," the Doctor said, "I know for a fact that you are not my granddaughter."

"Why is it so impossible?" Susan questioned.

"You don't have your own TARDIS for one," the Doctor remarked.

"Accurate," Susan replied. "However wouldn't you know it but I just happened to come across a rogue Time Agent who just happened to have a device that could do all that the TARDIS could?" She then held up her wrist and clear as day attached to her wrist was a vortex manipulator.

"And how did you know that I would be on board a warship lost in space?" the Doctor asked.

Susan smiled looking around. "You think this ship is lost, do you?" She laughed. "I bet you also think this ship belongs to the Time Lords." She smiled but it was a smile that didn't quite reach her face.

The Doctor, with his sonic screwdriver pointed at Susan, pressed a red button on the bottom and a high pitch sound emitted from the device. Susan covered her ears and bent over in pain from the sound the device was creating. When she recovered and stood back up her face appeared to be peeling. The Doctor put his screwdriver away and approached Susan. With a quick pull the Doctor detached the face of Susan to reveal metal gears and mechanics hiding underneath the rubber mask that had been her face.

The robot looked up with a wicked grin. "Ah well, it was worth a try," the robot said in a much more mechanical voice.

"Who programmed you?" the Doctor asked.

Robot Susan reached into the Doctor's pocket with great speed and pulled out his sonic screwdriver. She then crushed it between her fingers and it fell to the floor in a pile of dust. "You'll come to know soon enough," the robot replied. It then lifted its arm and, much like the autons the Doctor had battled before, it detached upwards to reveal a hole which then shot lasers at the Doctor."

Immediately the Doctor dived out of the way and began to run. The Doctor was fast but the robot had no problem staying close to the Doctor. It yelled after him as he ran down a corridor that was just to the left of the control room. "How many have you let perish in your name, Doctor?" it asked. "Your granddaughter was just the first of thousands, wasn't she?"

The Doctor had a choice to go left or right so quickly he took another corridor to the right hoping the robot didn't notice. But naturally it was right on his tail. "So you're a robot, obviously. But who designed you, eh?"

"It is of little importance," the robot replied. Suddenly the Doctor was face to face with his fake granddaughter. "I was made with all the technological advancements of Gallifrey and therefore far supersede any abilities you possess. I was also designed to ensure your death."

That much the Doctor had guessed. "And then what?"

The robot whirred and clicked pondering that question for a brief moment. "Well there is another life form aboard this ship. Her death, thought not a necessity, will be next on my list."

The Doctor stood close to the robot so that his face was next to the gears and wires of the robot. "You will not lay a hand on her."

"Physical contact will not be necessary to ensure her death," the robot replied.

The Doctor had had enough. He made a fist with his right hand and locked it into the palm of his left. He swung from his waist and made contact with the robot. It was knocked backwards with a few gears falling out, not quite enough to destroy it but enough to give the Doctor an advantage. "Oh yes, lots of pain," the Doctor said as he jumped over the robot and ran not really noticing the blood that was coming from his hands.

The Doctor then found a metal door that seemed to be locked. He looked around for any other means of escape but when none were found he slumped against the door. He really had gotten himself into quite a bind this time, but most importantly he had to find Rose. He wasn't too sure where his sonic had sent her but without his screwdriver he had no means of finding her as quickly.

Just when all seemed lost and the Doctor could hear the robot getting up in the distance, the door opened up and the Doctor fell backwards. Quickly he got inside and scooted to the right just as the robot made its way down the hall. The door shut just as he got inside but there was a small oval glass window that the robot could easily see through. The robot looked inside but luckily there was almost no light inside wherever the Doctor was. After a few minutes and the robot not being able to get inside, it seemed to give up giving the Doctor time to try to see just where he ended up.


	11. Chapter 11

Clara didn't want to admit it but she honestly had no idea where the current UNIT headquarters even was. She didn't want Jason to know that. The last encounter Clara had had with UNIT was at the National Gallery but Clara was certain that going there would do them no good, not to mention it was probably heavily guarded as so many of the other main buildings in London seemed to be.

After a while Jason, growing tired of running from street to street, stopped Clara and asked her if she actually knew where they were going. Clearly frustrated she threw her hands up in the air and exclaimed, "Of course I don't! The Doctor is the one who always knows what's going on and for once I have no answers." She looked away from Jason and slumped up against a mailbox.

Jason was torn. He felt bad for Clara and didn't want to leave her alone especially since the man she seemed to put so much trust in had just vanished into thin air, literally. On the other hand this was all a bit too much for Jason and he wasn't sure how much of it he actually believed. That is when he noticed it. Clara had taken to sitting on the street but Jason noticed as well that a group of soldiers were coming right for them.

He noticed that the mailbox was glowing. It was an unusual sight and if it hadn't been dark and stormy out he wouldn't have noticed it. The line of soldiers was advancing rather quickly and Clara didn't seem to notice. Not knowing what compelled him to do so; Jason grabbed Clara and touched the mailbox. Immediately the pavement around them broke off in the shape of a rectangle. It resembled a lift and began to descend below the street right as the soldiers approached. They began to fire off rifles as the lift descended.

"What is this?" Clara asked as the top of the lift shut and closed them off from the streets of London. "And how did you find it?" The lift descended rapidly causing the two of them to hold onto the mailbox that had decided to come with them.

"No idea," Jason admitted. Clara didn't quite believe him but they were safe, and that was what mattered. She couldn't believe she hadn't noticed the soldiers but luckily Jason had. Before the two could utter another word the lift came to a stop. They had to be miles under London by now and now that Clara thought about it maybe the army of soldiers bent on their destruction may have been a better bet.

There was an entryway just outside the lift. Jason began to head towards it but Clara stopped him. "Are you daft?" she asked. "You've no idea who or what is down here."

Jason agreed that it was dangerous, but what choice did they have? He continued on through the archway and found himself in a long hallway. Clara appeared behind him. "Well which way, boss?" he asked. "Left or right?"

Realizing that Jason would follow her no matter where she cracked a smile and decided to go to the right. Jason quickly followed after.

Concurrently the Doctor was growing more and more weary of Professor Meteor as he continued to prattle on. The Doctor was beginning to believe that he had been manipulated and the real villain would present himself, but it was a false hope. After expressing this concern the professor simply laughed and continued on.

"As you know Gallifrey wasn't always a planet with intelligent civilization," Professor Meteor began. "There were many eras before Time Lords came to fruition and without the two founders it wouldn't have been possible. You know this, naturally, as well as the names of the four other founders. There is one in particular, however, that needs mentioning I feel."

The Doctor raised an eyebrow. "Apeiron, Pandak, the Other or Eutenoyar? Many of Gallifrey's finest historians believe Eutenoyar had a very limited role in the foundation of Time Lords, but it hasn't been proven either way."

"My my, you do know a thing or two," said Professor Meteor. "But are you aware of the one referred to simply as Elderoni?"

The Doctor did not recognize that name, and there were very few names that weren't familiar to him. He looked to the professor with contempt and said, "Alright, I'll bite."

"He is the seventh founder who is responsible for the drastic cultural change and advancement of Gallifrey. He is the one who traveled to primitive Gallifrey and brought time travel to your people as well as having single-handedly invented the concept of regeneration," the Professor kept the silver remote in case he said anything the Doctor didn't like.

"That is absolutely ludicrous," the Doctor replied.

The Professor grabbed another chair from behind his desk and placed it in front of the Doctor, sitting right in front of him. "I'm growing rather tired of you, Doctor. Now please, pay attention." The professor cleared his throat and continued. "Time travel was brought to your planet by this old man. I'm not sure if you've seen a Time Scaphe but somehow this man invented it and brought it with him to Gallifrey. His journey there is as yet a mystery but it was clear what his intentions were. Granted the Archons claim that your people stole their technology but that is just absurd."

"Tell me, professor, what were the man's intentions?" the Doctor asked.

"Somehow he discovered your planet and saw potential in it, though also the lack of technological advancement. But legend has it that he soon saw what your people became and was so appalled that he left Gallifrey," the Professor stated. "And the biggest mystery isn't that all of this happened but instead who this man was and where he is now."

"And you think I'm the one who possesses that knowledge?" the Doctor asked. "Even though you just wasted the majority of the day lecturing me? I mean I know you're a professor, but come on."

At this point Professor Meteor stood up and kicked his chair aside. "Too right, Doctor. No more time for words. I must act." He went to his desk once more and opened up another drawer and pulled out a long, skinny device the Doctor couldn't make out. "I know for a fact you possess the information I seek and I will extract it by any means possible."

The Doctor gulped as he saw the long, skinny device the professor had. He recognized it immediately as one of the many devices that originated from Gallifrey. "So you are familiar with this device, then?"

"Where did you get that?" the Doctor couldn't help but ask.

"It's not hard to find those who are against you, old chap," Professor Meteor replied. "Now then, shall we begin?" he asked as he held up the metal device.


	12. Chapter 12

The Twelfth Doctor reached in his pockets and found a small keychain that had a light that could help him see in the dark. The keychain was a small lighthouse with a light emitting from the top. It had been something given to him but a little girl on his last adventure with Clara. He had hoped Clara was doing okay. He could only guess where she had ended up with his past self.

The Doctor then took the keychain and shined it in front of himself. He saw a staircase just a few feet away and decided to take that route to see if he couldn't find Rose. The sooner the two of them got off this ship, the better. Then there was just the matter of trying to find his former self. The thing was, too, that he couldn't just search his time stream. An anomaly had been created and the two TARDIS' had to be merged once again in order to fix it. There were parts of his TARDIS that his former self possessed and vice versa and if left unattended for too long the two separate anomalies would create two separate explosions that could shatter any and all universes.

Focusing on finding Rose the Doctor reached a door at the top of the staircase only to realize it was locked. The Doctor was at a loss. He didn't have his sonic on him and was even more upset at just how much he relied on it. He pounded against the door hoping against hope that it would open up. Cursing himself for his terrible luck he slumped over. Just when the Doctor was about to give up and search elsewhere the door opened up behind him and he fell backwards but someone had caught him before he would have hit the floor.

Composing himself quickly the Doctor stood up to confront whoever had opened the door. To his surprise it had been Rose. She looked happy to see him which, naturally, made the Doctor happy. Once the two entered the room Rose had been in Rose pressed a button on the wall and the door sealed itself shut.

"How did you know to find me there?" questioned the Doctor.

Rose smiled. She grabbed him by the hand and led him through another door into a room that would give any hardcore geek centuries of happiness. There were dozens of computers, screens, buttons and wires. It was very sophisticated and even amazed the Doctor. "This is amazing," he said.

"The control room that we _thought _was the control room really wasn't. This room allows access to anywhere on the ship," Rose explained. "I found my way down here after you zapped me into the boiler room."

The Doctor looked to each screen and saw that Rose was right. Every room of the ship could be seen and it was evident that they were truly the only ones on board. He began looking more closely to find the robot replica of his granddaughter. Correctly guessing what the Doctor was looking for she pointed to the bottom right screen.

"What happened to it?" the Doctor asked.

Rose smiled. "This ship is really quite amazing. It possesses the ability to instantaneously release all the oxygen both naturally and on reserve as well as boiling out any life forms on board without damaging the ship." The Doctor looked to Rose with a raised eyebrow and she cleared her throat. "But it also has a feature that allows all pressure to be extracted either in the entire ship or room by room. I cornered that robot into one of the rooms just not that long ago and crushed it. I then saw you make your way up the stairs and went to open the door for you."

"That's…rather impressive," said the Doctor.

"Don't sound so shocked," Rose said.

He smiled. "No, not at all. Just impressed. Now then, I think it's about time we get off this ship once and for all, don't you?" the Doctor asked.

Rose nodded. "You said it." The two then left back the way the Doctor had came to head to the secondary control room where the TARDIS was. It didn't take too long until they reached the TARDIS and were safe inside.

Rose noticed the Doctor still didn't look quite happy. "What's wrong?" she asked.

The Doctor was looking at the readout of where they were. Now that the warship didn't have it's hold on them he could read the coordinates. "We're so far from planet Earth. It just makes no sense why this ship is all the way out here. And I still have no idea whom it belongs to. It can't be any Time Lord from the Time War."

"And why not?" Rose asked.

"It just can't," the Doctor replied. He sighed. "Best head back. We need to find me. The longer my TARDIS travels with bits of my old TARDIS the worst it will be. The entirety of all universes could end if we don't merge back together."

"Right then, let's find you," Rose said. The Doctor couldn't help but smile as he entered in the coordinates for Earth.

"Back to 2015," he said. He stopped and turned to Rose. "Best if you wait in the TARDIS. We will be heading ten years into your future and, well it's kind of complicated but we can't let anyone see you."

"Why not? Have I really aged that much in ten years that I look so different?" Rose questioned. Not wanting to inform Rose of her doomed fate he pulled a lever and the TARDIS set course for London, 2015.


	13. Chapter 13

The Ninth Doctor looked on in horror as Professor Meteor inched closer towards him with the skinny metal device that would soon penetrate the skull of the Doctor, extracting information that the professor very much wanted. It was a crude device invented by the Time Lords and the Doctor had believed all had been destroyed in the Time War, however it seemed one survived. It was known as an Instance Breach and if left inside the mind of a Time Lord for too long, it could bypass all future regenerations and kill him instantaneously.

Normally it was used only on those that sought to destroy Gallifrey; mainly other aliens from neighboring galaxies. But there were those few rogue Time Lords that would leave Gallifrey and once brought back the device would be used on them to collect any information, however minimal, the Time Lords would find useful.

"I suppose my old friend was the one who gave you that instrument?" the Doctor asked, trying to prolong his death by any means possible.

"As I've mentioned before there are many who wish for your demise," said the professor. "But enough chat." Professor Meteor placed the base of the instrument directly at the center of the Doctor's forehead. The Doctor closed his eyes trying to concentrate on sending a message to any of his incarnations, past or present, for help. It was an old trick that Time Lords didn't like to use but could in dire circumstances.

Just as the professor made to penetrate the skull of the Doctor the thick, metal door behind him was blasted and disintegrated. The two men looked and saw a cloud of smoke billowing around an indiscernible figure. The professor quickly placed the Instance Breach inside the forehead of the Doctor and turned around grabbing a gun that had been in his pocket firing it at the smoky figure.

The Doctor began experiencing an immeasurable amount of pain while the professor tried to stop the figure from moving any closer. Bullets didn't seem to be working in stopping them. Meanwhile the Doctor was experiencing all his past regenerations at once and could even begin to see into his future and all the future regenerations he would have experienced. It was a pain unlike any the Doctor had ever experienced.

Unaware of his surroundings the Doctor didn't realize that Professor Meteor had been blasted backwards, the gun being knocked out of his hand. The smoke that had appeared in the now empty doorframe disappeared and the figure was slowly revealed. Not that the Doctor could see but a woman with big, frizzy brown hair and dressed to kill was standing with a gun in her hand that was smoking. She blew the smoke away and immediately went to the Doctor's aid.

She quickly pulled out the Instance Breach and the Doctor's breathing eased. His vision also cleared allowing him to see the woman who had come to his rescue. "Hello sweetie," the woman said with a smile to the Doctor as she undid the straps that bound him to the chair. She was none other than River Song, a woman that the Doctor would share many adventures with and marry in years to come.

The Doctor made to get up, with River assisting him, but he was too weak. He slumped back into the chair. Through shallow breaths the Doctor managed to ask, "Who are you?" to River.

River looked a bit saddened after hearing the Doctor asking this. "Oh dear, I've done it again, haven't I?"

"Done what?" the Doctor asked.

"Gone too far back," she said. She sighed. "I never meet you in the right order. But you can't really blame me. I was only responding to your message you sent."

The Doctor, regaining his strength slowly, asked, "What message?"

River then held up a set of psychic paper that had the words, 'Please help immediately…at any cost.' River put the psychic paper away. "It was a bit vague but it had time coordinates so I followed them."

"Who are you?" the Doctor asked. "Some sort of Time Agent?"

River laughed. "Oh sweetie, I am so much more than that." She winked. "I'm River Song; your wife."

Immediate disbelief made itself apparent upon the Doctor's face but just then Professor Meteor began to stir. Apparently River hadn't fired any lethal shots and he was still alive. "So who do we have here then?" River asked the Doctor.

"A long story," the Doctor explained.

"Oh I do so love stories," River said as she placed her heel on the professor's stomach pinning him down. So in a hurried cliff notes version the Doctor, making the unexplainable decision to trust this unknown woman, explained everything that had happened since his TARDIS collided with his future self's.

River smiled warmly at the Doctor. "Don't worry. We'll find Rose. If she's with any version of you I'm sure she's in good hands, especially if she's with the version of you that I think she's with."

The Doctor finally stood up having regained his energy. He grabbed the Instance Breach. "I still want to know who he got this from."

River held up a finger and then knelt down besides Professor Meteor. "You can't make me talk," he spat, guessing what River was going to do.

She smiled in response, a rather lethal smile at that. "I think you'll find that I can." She turned away from both men for just a moment and then leaned in close to the professor kissing him upon his lips.

She stood up and stood next to the Doctor. "You have just under a few minutes to live, my dear professor. I would tell the Doctor just who gave you that weapon."

The Doctor looked to River in disbelief. "What did you do to him?" he asked noticing that Professor Meteor began to shake and his breathing became lower and shallower.

"It's a lipstick of mine that contains a very rare poison," she explained. She then turned to the professor. "And I do happen to have an antidote. So unless you wish to die here and now, you'll tell us what we want to know."

"It was the man who took me to Gallifrey," said the professor with no hesitation. "It was the Master…"

River bent down and grabbed a small baster containing a green liquid. She dropped a few droplets in his mouth and immediately his breathing returned to normal. She turned to the Doctor and explained, "It's actually an antidote to any ailment. He should be as healthy as an ox." 

"You think that makes it okay?" the Doctor asked, his arms crossed.

"What do you mean, sweetie?" River questioned.

"I mean you can't poison or harm someone just to get information out of them," he said. "If you know me at all you should know that is a firm rule of mine."

River shrugged. "You certainly have a different attitude in your early days." Just then Professor Meteor stood up and grabbed his gun and made to shoot River. The Doctor yelled and she noticed just in time. She flipped open her vortex manipulator, entered in a set of numbers, and pressed the button. Immediately the professor was teleported away.

"Where did you send him?" the Doctor asked.

"There is a rogue Cybermen ship that is hovering just above the planet. You had mentioned that this professor was teaming up with them so I assumed they would rather enjoy having their comrade back," River said with a wicked grin.

"You've just sent him to his death, River," the Doctor said. He then pushed past her and left the building.

"Oh I do rather love this version of you," River said following after him. "You're a rather take charge and dominating Doctor, aren't you?"

"Let's just focus on finding Clara and Jason," the Doctor said. "The sooner we do that the sooner I can get rid of you."

"Suits me," River said. "But I will say that you'll need me to help find your TARDIS, believe me." Shaking his head the Doctor ignored River as they found their way back to town.


	14. Chapter 14

Rose and the Doctor had found themselves having a rather difficult time making it back to Earth. The Doctor was wrestling with the TARDIS but it just did not want to land. Rose had questioned why the TARDIS was acting unusual and the Doctor simply replied that it didn't agree with the Doctor about landing in this specific time and place. It had been programmed ages ago to avoid entering any time that he was already in and would only do so if a higher force allowed it.

"But it just doesn't make sense," Rose said as the TARDIS spun more and more out of control.

The Doctor pulled levers, twisted knobs and even hit the base of the console with a piece of itself that had fallen off. "Time isn't subject to logic, Rose Tyler. That is something the current version of me is trying to show you."

"What does that mean?" Rose asked as the TARDIS continued to spin wildly.

"Essentially that things are ever changing," the Doctor replied. "Now push that button that's in front of you on my say-so," he said.

Rose saw a neon green button in front of her and once the Doctor said to she pushed it. Immediately the TARDIS stopped spinning though it was still traveling through space. "Well glad that's over," Rose commented.

"Don't relax just yet," the Doctor said. "She isn't going to let us land without a fight." Rose braced for impact as the TARDIS groaned while the Doctor ran to where Rose was and pulled a rather long extension piece to the console and let it drop with so quick a motion you'd have to have your eye on it in order to process the action.

Suddenly Rose felt an odd sensation. It was a similar sensation to that of an elevator plummeting to the bottom of its shaft. "Are you alright?" the Doctor asked her as he helped steady her. She nodded.

"Did we make it?" she asked.

The Doctor pulled down a monitor from above the console. "It appears we've landed just outside St. Paul's Cathedral, on a Tuesday no less."

"Why does it matter that it's a Tuesday?" Rose asked.

"A popular day for tourists," the Doctor said in annoyance. "No matter though." He then went to open the door and immediately upon looking outside entered back inside the TARDIS and shut the door. "Right then."

"What's wrong?" Rose asked.

"We've been given a rather special welcoming," the Doctor replied. "So much so that we're in fact surrounded."

"Doesn't sound like much of a welcoming," Rose retorted.

"An astute observation Rose Tyler," said the Doctor. He then looked to Rose. "I don't suppose there's any sense in asking you to stay here?" Rose shook her head side to side. "Right then, shall we go and receive our welcome?"

Immediately upon exiting the TARDIS Rose saw that the Doctor was right and that the entire British army had filled the streets of London and had surrounded the TARDIS from all angles. "Wait a minute," Rose said.

"Hush now," the Doctor whispered to Rose. "We don't want to upset our guests."

"But this can't be right," Rose was trying to say, however the Doctor wasn't listening.

"How may we help you fine gents on this dreary Tuesday afternoon?" the Doctor questioned. They remained silent. "I suppose it'll be the Queen you'll be taking us to?"

One of the soldiers twirled his rifle so the end was facing the back of the Doctor and he then hit the Doctor in the back of his head attempting to knock him unconscious but only creating a rather sharp pain for the Doctor. "Hadn't realized Her Majesty was so livid with me."

Rose gasped but the Doctor shook his head. "An audience is requested with the sententious being known as the Doctor," said another solider.

Rose looked to the Doctor. "Sententious?"

The Doctor scoffed. "They find me pompous and overbearing. As if!" Rose, however, could see how they had come to this conclusion. Just then handcuffs were placed upon both Rose and the Doctor only they weren't typical handcuffs. They were metal but the bands clasping Rose and the Doctor's hands together were made of a plasma-like substance. The soldiers then formed two straight lines with Rose and the Doctor in the gap and began to march the two away from the church.

"Must have made the Queen awfully mad to have such a number of soldiers come and fetch you," Rose stated. The Doctor merely shrugged as they walked on unknowingly.

"Of course I am positive!" shouted the energetic and colorful Tenth Doctor to his companion Donna Noble. The two had received a rather alarming message and upon receiving it had set course for the source of the trouble.

Donna was holding on for dear life as the TARDIS took them away from the planet Midnight and into the unknown. "It's just I've never seen anyone jump to someone's rescue because a message appeared on a piece of blittin paper!"

"No ordinary paper, Donna. It's psychic paper. The only ones capable of sending messages to my paper specifically are my people or extremely powerful sentient beings."

"It could be a trap," Donna remarked.

"Could be," the Doctor said shaking his head from side to side pondering the notion. "But it could be someone in need of help. Imagine finding out someone died because we didn't respond to their distress signal."

"No need to make me feel guilty, we're halfway there already," Donna retorted. The Doctor smiled at this.

"More than halfway it would appear," the Doctor said as he looked to the readout on the monitor. Suddenly the TARDIS jerked and came to a grinding halt. "Well that's odd."

"What's that?" Donna asked as she made her way to the Doctor looking at the screen as well.

"We're in London," he said simply.

"What's odd about that?" asked Donna.

The Doctor took a bit before he answered. "Won't know until we step outside, will we?" He then led the way outside the TARDIS and found that they were in the middle of the city. Not a single person could be seen and the skies were an unnatural grey.

"Where is everyone?" Donna asked.

"Good question, Donna Noble. Good question, indeed," the Doctor said.


	15. Chapter 15

Clara and Jason had been walking for what seemed ages. The few lights hanging from the dark and damp ceiling above them provided very little light. Just as Clara and Jason noticed their feet becoming sore they finally came to a stop as they found a singular door at the end of the rather long hallway. It appeared to be a normal door; eight feet high and wooden, but an unknown force was watching the two. Clara and Jason blinked and in an instant a creature made of stone that brought immediate dread with them wherever they went appeared in front of the door.

Clara's initial instinct was to panic but she grabbed Jason by his shirt and whispered, "Do not blink. Whatever you do, remember to not blink."

"Why not?" Jason asked.

"If you blink you'll be sent back in time while they feed on the remaining years you would have lived here," Clara explained in a hurried whisper. "I only met them once before but trust me when I say you do not want that to happen."

"Who are _they_?" Jason asked, finding it rather difficult to keep himself from blinking.

"Weeping Angels," said a voice from seemingly nowhere. It was a voice Clara recognized but she could not see where it was coming from. "Stand down Ringabel." Clara and Jason blinked and the Weeping Angel known as Ringabel placed its hands in front of its face in the same amount of time.

They blinked once more and the creature completely vanished, the door opening for the two to enter. "Please, come in." Still unsure of the voice speaking Clara decided they wouldn't get any further if they didn't do as asked.

Clara and Jason entered an area that resembled a ball made of glass. It was small and they couldn't go much further than ten feet. However Jason noticed a shimmering light on the backmost wall. Instinctively he pressed it and what happened next shocked even Clara. The door behind them shut and the orb instantly began to move through a tunnel system that resembled tubes that hamsters would play in only big enough for the ball to travel through.

They zoomed off in all sorts of directions until they came to a sudden stop. The side of the ball they were facing opened upwards and a woman was standing waiting for them. "Clara, it's good to see you again. And your friend?"

"Kate Stewart? Is that you?" Clara asked. As Head of Scientific Research for UNIT Kate Stewart would often interact with the Doctor and, in turn, his companions.

"We haven't much time," Kate said. She ushered for Jason and Clara to follow her. If Clara wasn't so worried about saving the Doctor she would be amazed at everything that she was seeing. They were underground, that much was clear. The sheer size of the area they were in amazed Clara and Jason. The space resembled several hundred large warehouses combined. It was filled with tons of machines, vehicles, weapons and the like. There was so much that Clara couldn't take it all in.

"Where are we?" Jason couldn't help to ask.

Kate glanced over to Clara quickly and upon a nod from Clara she replied, "UNIT, originating largely as a means of support in accordance with the United Nations, has converted fully to a military organization; an organization I have overseen for many years now. The area we are currently in is where most of our operations are held to avoid detection from the outside world. And as you saw we have a rather unique yet effective means of protection."

"That angel statue?" Jason asked.

"A Weeping Angel to be exact," Kate corrected.

Clara caught up to Kate and stopped her. "You do realize those things cannot be controlled, don't you?"

"Do you honestly think we haven't taken all the proper precautions?" Kate asked. "This particular angel isn't conventional. It has a weakness the others do not. Not that any of this matters, you'll both have your memories wiped after this is all through."

"After what is all through?" Clara asked.

Kate continued walking but spoke so that both Clara and Jason could hear. "What is happening above us isn't going without notice. So far as we can tell the faux British Army hasn't resorted to violence unless provoked. They are simply guarding the most sought out places in London for whatever reason."

"What about the Doctor?" Clara questioned. "He was transported away just moments after the lightning struck."

Kate finally came to a stop causing Jason and Clara to bump into one another. They had stopped at a desk that had tons of papers on it as well as odd mechanical devices. "Yes, the Doctor. I've been hoping you could clarify something for me."

"Of course," Clara said with a quizzing look.

"From the intelligence that UNIT has gathered you didn't come to London with the normal Doctor you travel with, correct?" Kate asked. She ruffled through a few papers until she found what she was looking for.

Clara nodded. "It's a long story," she started to say.

Kate held up a hand. "We have a record of every known incarnation of the Doctor to date," she explained. She then held up a photo of the Ninth Doctor that had been taken at an unknown date and time. "This is him?" Once more Clara nodded. "Well this poses a bit of a problem. You see the man that was just apprehended and taken to Buckingham Palace is the Doctor you are supposed to be with. However he is with someone who technically shouldn't be here."

"And who's that?" Clara asked, immediately defensive for some unknown reason.

"Unimportant," Kate said, though she was lying. "Strategy is important here and we need to get the Doctor out of there."

"What can I do to help?" Clara asked immediately.

"That's the Clara Oswald I know," Kate said, a small smile appearing. She then reached in the desk and pulled out what looked like a normal silver wristwatch. "Now this is a much more simplified version of the vortex manipulator. It's more accurate and a lot quicker. It will allow you to enter the palace with no detection if there is any sort of sensors."

"And when I get there?" she asked.

A man in a white lab coat appeared with two small black dots and handed them to Kate. "Thank you, Reginald," she said. She then handed the two dots to Clara. "Earpieces. I will guide you to wherever they are keeping the Doctor. Lucky for us tracking that man is no hard feat."

"Don't let him know that," Clara replied.

"Never," Kate agreed.

"What about the Doctor I came with?" Clara then asked. As happy as she was to be reunited with her Doctor she didn't want to leave the one she had met high and dry. He was still the Doctor after all.

"He's in good hands, trust me," Kate replied saying no more on the matter.

"Right then, let's get started," Clara said as she put in the earpieces. "I always wanted to visit Buckingham Palace."


	16. Chapter 16

The Ninth Doctor was racing through the streets of London with River Song right behind him. The Doctor was attempting to locate the TARDIS so he could find Clara and Jason. "I still don't understand. Can you please just stop for a minute and explain to me?"

The Doctor, unwillingly, came to a stop just outside a postal building and faced River. "What is unclear to you, River?" he asked.

"The Clara we are searching for is Clara Oswald, correct?" River asked.

The Doctor looked sullen. "I never got a last name."

River noticed that the Doctor was disturbed by this. "I'm sure it's her. You say she was traveling with a future you?"

The Doctor nodded. "My TARDIS and his merged due to two intersecting time streams. He managed to pull them apart but at a great cost."

River nodded. "You and Clara came to London in his TARDIS while he traveled in yours."

Impressed the Doctor nodded. "But before I can even think of finding him there's an even greater threat."

River smiled. "You refer to the alien invasion that the humans are oblivious to?"

"How do you know that?" he asked.

"It's on their news," River replied. "They claim the government is performing regulatory drills to ensure the safety of all citizens but the British Army doesn't possess alien technology as I've seen many of the soldiers carrying."

She then took out a small rectangular object. It had a touch-screen which River began to use. "Now as for your TARDIS it's actually just around the corner," River said. The Ninth Doctor followed River and saw that the TARDIS was indeed just beyond the corner sitting on the sidewalk. As usual it was being ignored, but that was to the Doctor's liking.

River made to enter the TARDIS but stopped. "After you," she remarked. The Doctor nodded and slowly opened the door. River followed him inside and immediately sparks began to ignite within the TARDIS. "What's wrong?" she asked.

The Doctor was unsure. But what he was positive of was that this was also not his TARDIS. The desktop kept changing. The Doctor twisted all sorts of knobs and pushed buttons until finally it stopped. "This is not my TARDIS." The Doctor and River were as yet unaware that they had found the Doctor's next regeneration's TARDIS.

"Well of course it isn't. You said it was your future self's," remarked River. Even she was becoming confused. "Now let's focus on finding Clara. I know how to track her through any TARDIS."

The Doctor stepped aside and allowed River access to the TARDIS. Ordinarily this was something he would never allow, especially with as little as he knew this River, but he felt at ease around her. He had a sense of trust. And if any of his future self's felt the need to wed this woman, well she couldn't be all that bad.

Meanwhile the Tenth Doctor and Donna had left the TARDIS to find out just where everyone in the city was. "The streets should be bustling right now," the Doctor said as he and Donna walked on down the middle of the street. "Absolutely no one is outside. No birds, no cats, nothing and no one."

Donna nodded. "I don't feel right," she replied.

The Doctor looked to her. "Are you alright?" he asked.

She shook her head back and forth. "It feels like something's watching me."

The Doctor did a 360. "I can sense it too. Some greater force. It would explain why no one is outside. They're too afraid." He was silent for a bit. Then suddenly he burst out and said, "Well then! We're here! What do you want from us?" He extended his hands in the air.

Donna brought his hands down and shushed him. "Don't do that! We don't want to give ourselves away!"

"You're right. Recon," he replied.

"That's better," Donna said. Something from the corner of her eye caught her attention. There was a local pub just to the right. She saw movement from inside and what could have been a lantern. She pointed this out to the Doctor and he nodded acknowledging that he saw.

The Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver and aimed it at the door. He made it buzz at a frequency so high that Donna had to cover her ears. He then motioned for Donna to open the door. Though she was a bit reluctant she did so. The door opened easily and the two saw nothing but darkness.

Donna backed up by the Doctor while he extended the sonic and pressed a button on the side. Instantly a light turned on inside the pub. It was the lantern Donna thought she had seen and holding it was a woman. It was evident she had just blown out the lantern to avoid detection but the Doctor had reignited the flame with his sonic.

"How did you do that?" the woman asked.

The Doctor and Donna stepped inside and shut the door. The light the lantern provided showed the two that there were many people in the pub hiding. "What are you all doing in here?" the Doctor questioned.

An older gentleman said, "Hiding from the bleeding government, we are. Why aren't you?"

The Doctor looked confused. "Why are you hiding from the government?"

"Don't mind Paul," said a younger man. "He's just scared."

"I ain't scared!" Paul exclaimed. "The entire British Army was out in the streets demanding we stay in our homes and now they've all just vanished! It's a trap if I've ever seen one."

"The entire army was out in London demanding you all to stay home?" the Doctor repeated. He turned to Donna. "Looks like we've found what we were looking for."

"What are you on about?" asked the woman with the lantern.

"Right," the Doctor said. "As you were folks." He then grabbed Donna and left the pub.

"What's your plan?" she asked.

The Doctor took a corner and found yet another deserted street. "I think it's time we change out of these clothes and into something more suiting, don't you?" Donna didn't like the sound of that but continued following the Doctor as he turned left and right trying to find whatever he was looking for.


	17. Chapter 17

The Twelfth Doctor and Rose had been taken to Buckingham Palace. Unfortunately the Queen was not the one to whom they would be meeting with. According to one of the soldiers someone else would be coming along shortly to meet with the Doctor. Rose and the Doctor had been locked in a windowless room and unfortunately the soldiers were too smart for their own good.

One of them had found the Doctor's screwdriver and had blasted it to smithereens with technology far beyond that of what the British Army possessed. Rose had slumped against the wall. She felt hopeless on one count of not being with the Doctor she knew but also on another count of not being able to help the one she had come to know.

"It's maddening!" the Doctor exclaimed suddenly startling Rose. "I've done nothing to cause Her Majesty any personal distress, so why send an entire army for me?"

Rose cleared her throat. "I actually had a thought on that."

"I mean it's comforting to know she thinks so highly of me that she'd send an entire army for me but honestly," he continued.

Rose was becoming frustrated but just as she made to interrupt someone else did. "If I might interject," said a woman's voice. It came from a shadowy corner just past the Doctor.

An elderly woman with torn white clothing appeared. It was none other than the Queen of England only she looked distraught and disheveled. Rose and the Doctor bowed before her immediately but the Queen stopped them and approached the Doctor, a look of amazement on her face. "It is you," Her Majesty remarked. "They said you were coming but it'd been years."

The Doctor looked confused and then a sudden realization hit him. "Your Majesty. I nearly forgot!"

Rose looked between the two of them. "You know each other?" she asked.

The Queen smiled. "He helped me out ages ago when we had a rogue servant attempt to assassinate me. Turns out it was an alien with an insatiable lust for power." She then frowned. "You have a different face. I didn't think you had been serious."

He shrugged. "Doesn't matter now. What does matter is what is going on now." He raised an eyebrow.

"Before I was captured and thrown into this room I managed to find out that this alien race, known as Porplexions, intend to take over the planet. Apparently a weapon was used that allows them to copy themselves," the Queen explained. "They plan to move within the hour, but not before their leader arrives to have a tête-à-tête with you."

The Doctor was stunned. "I thought that race died out," he remarked. "Haven't heard from them since my days on Gallifrey."

He turned to Rose. "I am truly sorry for putting you in this position. I never should have let you come with."

"And leave you by yourself?" Rose asked. "That wouldn't be right." The Doctor couldn't help but smile at that. She then went to the door and took out a bobby pin in her pants pocket. She jiggled the pin through the keyhole for a bit until it clicked and the door swung open. "The human equivalent to a sonic screwdriver," she said with a wink.

The Queen then made her way past the Doctor and Rose. "I shall go on ahead. Hopefully that will give you some time. Doctor, be safe." He saluted the Queen and she took off, rather quickly for an older woman, straight ahead where most of the soldiers were. The Doctor and Rose took a hallway to the right.

"Are you sure we should have let her go?" Rose asked.

The Doctor nodded. "She can handle herself. You'd be surprised at how much she has seen and done."

Rose decided it best not to argue and continued to follow the Doctor until the two of them stopped. A bolt of electricity began to bounce around the empty hallway. The Doctor grabbed Rose and ducked to the floor. The bolt continued to bounce until it finally struck in front of the two. From the floor up a figure materialized from the bolt of electricity. It was a young woman whose hair had become frizzy and smoky.

The Doctor blinked repeatedly to be able to see through the smoke. "Clara?" he asked.

In fact it was Clara who had appeared, using the advanced vortex manipulator Kate had given her. Jason had to stay back with UNIT since a two-way trip was not possible. She ran to the Doctor and helped him up, embracing the Doctor with a full force. Clara then noticed that Rose was still on the floor.

The Doctor helped her up and the two women locked eyes. "Who is this?" Clara asked the Doctor.

"My name's Rose, thank you very much. And I can hear you," Rose remarked.

Clara knew all about Rose Tyler. She was a woman from the Doctor's past that had been lost to an alternate universe and if she was here in this time period, well it did not bode well. The Doctor turned to Rose. "Excuse us for just a moment." She nodded, but didn't keep her eyes off of Clara.

The Doctor then pulled Clara aside and whispered, "I know what you're thinking but Rose Tyler being here is actually not the worst thing that could be happening. This Rose is from before she was lost to an alternate dimension so we're safe." Clara crossed her arms. The Doctor then looked around. "Where am I?"

"Buckingham Palace of course," Clara said.

"No no no, not current me. I mean past me," he explained.

"Oh, right," Clara said. She had been so relieved to see her Doctor that she completely forgot Kate had said it was the other Doctor that had been taken here. She explained all this to the Doctor.

"Well clearly the leader of the Porplexion race were going to meet with me which means that the other me is still out there somewhere," the Doctor said.

"What do we do?" Clara asked.

"Uh hello," Rose said. "I'm still here. Mind explaining to me what's going on?"

The Doctor nodded and approached Rose. "Your Doctor seems to be missing. Clara here tells me that he was transported away by someone or something and it may or may not be connected to what's going on here. So next thing we have to do is find me and then we can sort all this out."

Rose nodded. "Time travel. Always barrels of fun."

"I like to think so," the Doctor said. "Now then, time to plan our escape. No doubt the soldiers figured out we are also missing."

As though on cue the sound of the TARDIS could be heard materializing just behind the trio. They turned to face the source of the noise and saw in fact the TARDIS appearing just as a group of soldiers appeared, their guns raised. The door to the TARDIS opened and they all ran inside. The doors shut and immediately they took off.

A woman's voice startled the trio. "Well isn't this precious," the woman said. The group turned and saw the Ninth Doctor piloting the TARDIS while River was watching the group. "Doctor, it's been too long."

The Twelfth Doctor inclined his head. "River," he said.

"Who is River?" Rose asked.

"My wife," the Twelfth Doctor stated.

Rose looked to River and examined her, immediately feeling an intense amount of jealousy and also betrayal. "Wife?" she repeated.

The Ninth Doctor stepped down from the hub of the TARDIS. "Rose, are you alright?" he asked.

"Other than finding out that you have a wife and leave me in the future, oh yes, I'm just peachy," she replied.

"You haven't told her, have you Doctor?" River asked the Twelfth Doctor.

"River hush now," he said immediately.

"Told me what?" Rose asked. Clara looked at a loss for words unsure of what to do or say to help.

"She deserves to know," River said as she took off a pair of high heels she had been wearing and trading them for a pair of more sensible shoes that seemed to appear from nowhere.


	18. Chapter 18

The Tenth Doctor and Donna found themselves following a signal on the Doctor's sonic screwdriver that would help them locate the source of the abnormalities occurring in the airwaves, as the Doctor had explained it to Donna. They had changed into rather formal attire, something Donna wasn't entirely pleased with. The Doctor had snuck into a costume shop and found two British Army uniforms. The suits had been used in a theater production but it would work all the same.

"Why are we dressed like this again?" Donna asked.

"To blend in of course," the Doctor stated. "If what those people said is true and nothing but British soldiers are patrolling the streets, well we'll blend right in, won't we?"

Donna shook her head in disbelief but couldn't find any flaw in the Doctor's logic. The Doctor's sonic began to buzz at an alarming rate and immediately he ran causing in his tailcoat to flutter behind him, Donna at this side. The two turned a corner and stopped just as a wall of soldiers appeared opposite where they were standing.

Quickly Donna pulled the Doctor into an alleyway out of their line of sight as he hadn't seen them. After a look of confusion Donna pointed them out. The group of soldiers was advancing rather quickly. "Thanks for that," the Doctor said. Donna nodded.

After the hundred or so soldiers began to turn down another street the Doctor, without warning, pocketed his sonic screwdriver and went to join the soldiers. Donna, though reluctantly, followed suit. As the two appeared behind two soldiers Donna whispered, "Are you mental? What are we doing?"

"What better way to find out what is going on than to follow the leader?" the Doctor said with a sly grin.

"I'll never understand you," Donna admitted. The two then walked on for a couple miles before finally reaching their destination. They had been traveling side by side through rows of trees before reaching the end of the street that revealed their location.

Donna and the Doctor looked up in unison with their mouths agape. Finally Donna made the comment, "Well, I did always want to visit Buckingham Palace." The Doctor nodded, silently agreeing. He took out his sonic and pressed it upwards. The buzzing was incredibly high pitched and it was pure luck the other soldiers did not hear it.

"This is definitely the source of everything," the Doctor said. "Whatever is going on, it's happening here."

"What do we do then?" Donna asked as they approached the massive gates enclosing the palace. The Doctor remained silent as they entered the gates. It was clear no one was making an attempt to reach the palace as the streets had been empty but the Doctor would not be deterred, nor (for that matter) would Donna.

The Doctor then pulled Donna away from the other soldiers and quickly ran out of their line of sight until they found a fountain they could hide behind. "Alright Donna, we've no idea what is going on inside. For all we know Her Majesty may be behind this, and if that's the case…"

"God save the people," Donna said.

"Too right," the Doctor agreed. "I happen to know a few nooks and crannies that will allow us inside, but we won't be able to go inside them together."

Donna nodded, understanding. "Alright then. Tell me where I need to go."

"That's the Donna I love," the Doctor said.

Meanwhile the Twelfth Doctor attempted to berate River for cluing Rose in on the fact that she wasn't left behind but lost to an alternate universe. Rose, however, was not going to let this slide. The Ninth Doctor, while equally distraught at this news, tried to calm Rose down by explaining that she didn't need to know the future. He stated that not knowing was what allowed humans to feel safe. Rose shook her head and demanded that she be told what happens to her.

Clara, however, took River aside and demanded to know why she had let slip Rose's fate. "Do you not see what I'm trying to do?" River said.

Clara shook her head. "The Doctor told me Rose Tyler's fate was a fixed point, same as what happened to his home planet."

River smiled. "You and I both know the truth about that one too though, don't we?"

Clara gasped but quickly recovered. "Where are you right now, in his time stream?" she then asked.

Mulling that over River replied, "Somewhere during his thirteenth or fourteenth incarnation. I don't think the Doctor realizes just how much I know about him."

Shaking her head Clara shook that thought from her head. "It doesn't matter. You shouldn't be trying to change things. Why would you of all people want to change her fate anyway?"

"Whatever do you mean?" River asked, clearly affronted.

Clara smiled. "Touched a nerve, did we? You are jealous of her. I mean why wouldn't you be? Look at her."

River just shook her head. "There's no question in my mind that Rose still holds a place in his hearts, but believe it or not I can relate to her. She was so young when she first met the Doctor and I see the pain on his face if she ever is mentioned. He lives with it forever and if I can alleviate that..."

Clara nodded in understanding. "River, I get it. But you know better than anyone that this won't work."

River agreed. "It's too late though, she is too curious now." 

In the amount of time Clara and River had spoken it was evident that the Twelfth Doctor had explained everything to Rose as best he could. She stormed off into the TARDIS, tears streaming down her face. The Ninth Doctor made to go after her but River held up her hand and went instead.

"Didn't go well?" Clara asked.

"How ever did you guess?" retorted the Twelfth Doctor.

The Ninth Doctor approached the Twelfth. "Was that really necessary?"

"Don't put the blame on me," twelve stated, "which would be rather odd as you'd be blaming yourself."

The Ninth Doctor was angry, that was evident, and he wasn't going to take any of this sitting down. "Mind cluing me in on everything?"

"How very much unlike myself. You know better than anyone that revealing anything from your future, no matter how seemingly insignificant, can cause cataclysmic changes," the Twelfth Doctor explained.

"I think we're beyond that point," the Ninth Doctor stated. "Now will you tell me?"

"If you insist," twelve replied.

"I do," nine agreed. Twelve nodded and steered nine away to talk with him in private.

"Oh yes, what could possibly go wrong?" Clara said to no one in particular.


	19. Chapter 19

Donna and the Doctor had split up to find the access points the Doctor had explained would allow them into Buckingham Palace undetected. The only issue was both access points were on complete opposite sides of the palace. It had taken Donna some special maneuvering but she had found the grate the Doctor had described just on the outskirts of the East Wing of the palace. She lifted the grate up with ease and was able to fit in the hole that appeared.

Luckily it wasn't a sewer system as she had suspected but instead a rather dark and stuffy tunnel system that seemed to have been abandoned for years. Donna had to crawl on her hands and knees but she knew where the tunnel would lead to and luckily it wouldn't take her too long to reach the destination.

As luck had it had only taken ten minutes for Donna to reach the end of the tunnel. At first it appeared to be a dead end but when she placed her hand on the dirt it revealed that there was in fact a metal door that had been covered by years of dust and dirt. Donna managed to wipe it all away and in so doing found a small handle. Opening it quickly and crawling through the door she was led into a small antechamber.

The antechamber itself was much larger and consisted only of a small dais. Donna was able to stand up and stretched her back since it had been aching from the crawling. She crossed the dais to yet another door but found that this door wouldn't budge. She pulled, she pushed and she banged but to no avail. She finally slumped down regretting not taking the Doctor up on his offer of taking the sonic screwdriver.

A small light was shining through the ceiling of the room which appeared to be made of cobblestone. The light reached the dais and didn't hold much of Donna's attention, which was when Donna realized that it must have some sort of significance and maybe even a means of opening the door. That's what the Doctor would have said if he were with her and so that is what Donna would try to figure out.

Meanwhile the Doctor had been having a bit more luck in finding his destination. He had managed to enter the palace through a secret passageway that led into the Kitchen and staff quarters of the palace. It seemed luck remained on his side as he found no one to stop him but he was positive that luck would run out.

The Doctor took out his sonic after it began to go off on its own. The further he went into the palace the higher the pitch of the sonic became. He didn't pay attention as he made his way through the palace turning left and right until the sonic was blasted out of his hand. The Doctor turned to find his sonic and saw it blasted once more until it was nothing but a pile of metal shavings.

His attention was then brought forward to a creature standing in front of him. The Doctor had encountered many alien life forms in his many lives and despite the many faces he possessed the Doctor could remember every creature distinctively. This one, however, wasn't one he had met before. "Who are you then?" the Doctor asked.

The creature was rather tall possessing a bony face with sunken eyes and no visible mouth. It raised a four-fingered hand and visible electricity emitted blasting the Doctor to the ground. The Doctor quickly composed himself and faced the creature once more. Again he asked, "Who are you?"

An eerie voice that filled the Doctor's entire body emitted from the creature though it had no mouth and replied, "A means to an end." A noise from behind the Doctor caused him to look away from the creature. The source of the noise could not be found so he turned around and saw a creature unlike any he had seen before. It was an odd sensation as he felt a rather curious case of _déjà vu. From behind the unknown creature a shot was fired and it went straight through the monster and hit the Doctor square in the chest. He crumpled to the floor as did the creature. Everything went black and the Doctor lost consciousness._


	20. Chapter 20

Just on the outskirts of Earth's atmosphere loomed a massive ship. Its size was so great that if possible a shadow would cover the entirety of Earth from just the underside of the ship. Most of the planet was unaware of the imminent threat but there were those select few who weren't. The ship that was on the outskirts of Earth carried the entirety of the race of Porplexions. They had left their home planet far behind once news had reached them of the progression their favorite toy was having upon the planet.

The leader, a cruel and ruthless entity known only as Oklarth, watched on as Earth came closer into view. He had personally ordered every member of the Porplexion race to wage in the ongoing war against Earth. Any who opposed were silenced. Oklarth stood at an even ten feet. His face was hollow. It resembled an aged log that had been caved in by millennia of rot. His skin matched the dirty brown color of his face. One might say he resembled a mossy tree that could move on its own. He possessed claws not fingers, and had talons for feet.

There wasn't anything Oklarth possessed that wasn't alien. Even the crimson cape he wore had strange symbols and markings that were not of Earth. His eyes burned red as he watched the planet loom into view. The second in command approached Oklarth and asked him a question. Since the Porplexions speak no language known to mankind it was impossible for any human to communicate with them, however amongst themselves it was of no concern. Oklarth nodded and the second in command went to the front of the ship where the majority of the controls were and pulled a lever that had stopped the ship's progression.

Back on Earth UNIT was scrambling at every base they possessed. Each and every soldier was on high alert rushing about every which way they were being ordered. Kate Stewart, being the leader of UNIT, was having enough issues of her own in London while attempting to thwart the inevitable alien invasion. Jason, the young man Clara and the Ninth Doctor had met, had been made a solider of UNIT and was now attempting to communicate with Clara after having lost her signal since she left UNIT.

"Anything?" Kate had asked Jason as they made their way out of UNIT headquarters and into her personal vehicle.

He shook his head back and forth. "Afraid not, Ms. Stewart. No response from Clara."

Kate was becoming desperate. After Clara had left to find the Doctor she had gotten no confirmation that he had been found, in fact all communication had been lost. The device she had given Clara ensured that she could be tracked, but it was not working for some unknown reason. To make matters worse Buckingham Palace security had been amplified tenfold and it was impossible to get inside.

Kate's cell phone went off and she picked it up immediately. There was an extended amount of silence after she answered until she finally said, "They can either cooperate or look elsewhere, it's really rather simple." She then hung up and sighed.

"What's the matter?" Jason questioned.

"The President of the United States is refusing our UNIT soldiers access to the headquarters we have there. Apparently the new President, upon finding out about us, decided to cut our alliance," Kate replied.

"Is that so bad?" Jason questioned. "I mean America isn't exactly favored amongst the nations," he said.

Kate looked to Jason with contempt but understanding. "The entire world is threatened and it works best if the world works as a whole and not in pieces. Apparently America's new President doesn't agree and would rather tackle this problem themselves."

"I guess he isn't a big supporter of England?" Jason surmised.

"No, _she_ is not," Kate corrected. Jason nodded in understanding.

"What do we do then?" Jason questioned.

The car they were in pulled up just outside a small café. "Our last resort," Kate said. The car then came to a stop. "Thank you, Thomas," Kate said as the driver came and opened the door for her. Jason followed after and the car took off leaving them in front of Tizzy's Café.

"A café?" Jason asked.

Kate went to open the door to the café and once inside Jason found it abandoned. The inside was trashed. Tables were upturned, plates and glasses were broken and the walls were splattered with an unknown green residue. "As I thought," she remarked.

"What happened here?" Jason couldn't help but ask.

"Aliens attempting to break in," Kate remarked. Jason looked to her in confusion. "Attempting is the operative term here. They failed because UNIT doesn't mess around. They tried to break in to the one thing we possess that we recently acquired that not even the Doctor knows about."

Kate then went to the podium that was still standing. The book that logged guests had been shredded but that was not what Kate was after. Instead she tossed the log book to the ground and traced her fingers in a figure eight. "Fingerprint recognition," she said. Immediately the podium sank into the floor of the café and the very room they were in seemed to transform.

The café transformed into a rather peculiar room. It resembled the interior of a TARDIS with a console sitting in the center of the room. Jason, having never seen the inside of a TARDIS before, was confused but Kate explained. "This is a failsafe. The Doctor is a close friend to UNIT but we can't always solve the alien threats that occur. When that is the case this device allows us to call upon the Doctor who will then have no choice to help us. But it also helps if the Doctor is ever lost himself."

Jason nodded understanding. "And since both him and Clara are unavailable this will bring him here."

Kate nodded. A big blue button then appeared with the word summon written in cursive. She pressed it and immediately the room was bathed in blue light. "Hold on to something, this has yet to be tested." Jason didn't need to be told twice when suddenly he felt as though the entire world was experience an earthquake. "Also he probably won't be too happy." Jason nodded as he grabbed a railing that surrounded the console.


	21. Chapter 21

The Tenth Doctor had yet to regain consciousness. His body had been dragged to the center of the palace which was an open area for the Queen to address any audience she may have. He had been chained to a chair which itself was bolted to the cement and facing the balcony where the Queen normally would address any audiences she would have.

Luckily the Doctor had not died and his Time Lord subconscious had prevented him from regenerating instead choosing to heal him to avoid the paradox that would have occurred. Standing at the balcony instead was the creature that had shot the Doctor. It was an ugly entity that didn't seem to possess much of a face, but rather an indentation that was brown and rotted.

Hundreds of soldiers stood behind the Doctor to prevent any sort of intervention that would allow the Doctor's escape. Suddenly the Doctor jerked awake and saw the horrendous creature that had captured him. The Doctor struggled but to no avail. "Go on then," he shouted. "What do you want from me?"

The creature spoke in a thick English accent. "You are Earth's defender, is that accurate?"

The Doctor looked around for any sign of Donna, but luckily she was not around. "Yeah, what of it?" he questioned.

"You are the Time Lord known as the Doctor then," the creature confirmed.

The Doctor paused. Whoever this creature was, it knew of Time Lords. That was not a good thing. "Who are you then? What planet are you from?"

The creature smirked. "The planet we come from is but one of very few untouched by your destructive war. My name holds no significance but us Porplexions know that individuality is toxic and follow only Oklarth and his wishes."

"Delmonio…" the Doctor stated. "But the Porplexions died out, your planet was lost courtesy of Chaos."

The Porplexion flinched but quickly recovered and shot a bolt of electricity at the Doctor. His breathing became shallow and realized mentioning the entity known as Chaos was a rather sensitive subject for the alien. The Doctor then got flashes of a different creature, one that was unknown to him. But just as soon as the memory had come, it had disappeared. "What….do you want….from me?" the Doctor asked through shaky breaths.

"Nothing," replied the alien. "It's what we want to show you."

A sense of dread filled the Doctor. "What could you possibly show me?" he asked.

"The one thing that Daleks, Cybermen, and countless others tried to show you but failed so miserably at," the alien replied. "The end of humanity, ahead of schedule."

Meanwhile Clara, Rose and River were watching as the Ninth and Twelfth Doctors were bickering amongst themselves. Nine had demanded that they create a psychic link between one another in order for Nine to have a better understanding of the events that happened between their two incarnations. Twelve, however, insisted that his former self would not be able to endure the link with the amount of years that were between the two.

"Rubbish," the Ninth Doctor said. "If you won't allow the link I'll force it." The Ninth Doctor concentrated on creating a link with his future self but before the Twelfth Doctor could stop him the link had been created.

Immediately a barrier was created between the three women and the Doctors. "What's going on?" Rose asked. She made to approach the Doctors but River held her back.

River looked completely taken aback but quickly composed herself. "The Doctor forced a psychic link and a lot of energy is flowing between the two, so much so that a barrier was created to save any innocent bystanders."

"Which would be us," Clara guessed correctly.

"Indeed," River said. "It's best if we don't interfere."

Rose wasn't sure she agreed but decided to listen to River. She didn't want to mess up anything for her Doctor. She watched on as a golden color filled the entirety of the TARDIS. Clara thought it reminded her of the same energy that appeared when the Doctor regenerated. "Is he going to be alright?" Rose asked River who seemed to know more about the Doctor than either her or this Clara.

River said uncertainly, "Well a psychic link such as this is unprecedented. Hopefully the Doctor from the past can endure it but with as many years as there are between the two who's to say if he'll be alright?"

That did not make Rose feel any better. She then turned to Clara. "Does he ever mention me?" she asked him.

"Don't," River said, shaking her head.

"What?" Rose asked, defensively. "I have a right to know. I get that you're his wife but it seems you two aren't traveling together and as far as I've gathered Clara here is traveling with him."

River had explained in depth just who the Doctor really was and that Rose would, in years to come, learn so much more about him. She also explained what happened to Rose and the woman she would turn into which helped the Doctor become an even better person. It was enough to lift Rose's spirits high enough that she would do what she could to help the Doctor now.

Rose was undeterred however. "Does he mention me, ever?"

Clara was doing her best to keep her calm, after all Rose was the young woman ripped from the past and thrown into a future she had no idea about. "Not once," Clara said. "But you have to understand that's how he deals with it. I've yet to hear about any former companion of his."

Rose looked to the two Doctors. "What's happening now?" she asked. The golden color turned to a violent shade of red. Something was wrong, that much she knew.

River could not find a way past the barrier that protected him. She looked all around the TARDIS for any sign of something that could help. She then went to the exterior of the TARDIS and placed her hand upon it ever so gently. "Please forgive me," she whispered.

Clara and Rose watched on as River turned into a clear image of herself. It was as though she was a hologram. The moment River did so she merged with the TARDIS circuits and traveled through them to reach her destination. "What just happened?" Rose asked.

"Yes well," Clara began, "she's his dead wife who was stored in a giant computer base and I'm guessing she has the ability to travel wherever there's a strong wireless connection."

Rose nodded in understanding. "That should probably freak me out more than it is, but I'm just numb to everything now."

"I know just how you feel," Clara agreed. Suddenly River appeared between the two Doctors with her hands placed between the two.

"What is she doing?" Rose asked.

"I think she's trying to break the link," Clara said. "Hard to tell from here." Clara, however, was right. River, on the other hand, was not having as much luck breaking the link as she thought. In fact her connection that Clara had been spot on about, was becoming less stable.

"We have to find a way to help her!" Rose said.

Clara agreed. "What can we do though? We can't cross that barrier."

Rose quickly thought over a dozen different ideas in her head. What would the Doctor do? "That's it!" Rose, startling Clara. "We need to boost her signal!"

A look of comprehension passed between the two. "Sonic screwdriver!" they both said simultaneously.

"Quick, where is it?" Rose asked.

Right on cue both sonic screwdrivers of the Ninth and Twelfth Doctors rolled towards the two companions. "She wants us to help," Rose said, referring to the TARDIS.

"Let's not disappoint then!" Clara said, raising the Twelfth Doctor's sonic screwdriver.


	22. Chapter 22

Upon forcing a psychic link between himself and his future counterpart, the Ninth Doctor was flooded with centuries of memories. Never before had a Time Lord subconscious taken in such a large amount of information with the Time Lord remaining alive to talk about it. The Ninth Doctor had begun to witness so many great things in the years to come, but also a great deal of loss, pain and torture. He found himself questioning actions that he would take in the future and wondering why anyone would allow him to act so frivolously and without care.

A pain unlike any the Doctor had felt before spread throughout his body leaving him feeling drained and powerless. Horrendous creatures flashed across his eyes, many of them he was familiar with but a few of which he was not. The Twelfth Doctor, meanwhile, was concentrating all of his effort on saving his past self. It was unprecedented but the Twelfth Doctor thought if he could summon his future regenerations he could instead use them to save the Ninth Doctor.

However just as the Twelfth Doctor was preparing to send all temporal regeneration energy to his former self something intervened causing him to be blasted backwards. Somewhere in the distance he could hear the blare of his sonic screwdriver. Suddenly he saw what had intervened, or rather who. It was River. Somehow she had crossed the barrier that the psychic link had created. She had managed to break the connection between the Doctors before either had died.

Slowly the Twelfth Doctor stood up looking to River. She wasn't faring too well. He looked past her and saw that his former self was still alive albeit unconscious. Rose ran to the Ninth Doctor and tried to wake him up while Clara watched the Twelfth Doctor approach River whose image began to flicker. "River?" he asked quietly.

River looked to the Twelfth Doctor. Her image was becoming unstable. His sonic screwdriver rolled to him and he picked it up. He then scanned River as she looked on with a look of sorrow. "This can't be right," he said.

"What's wrong?" Clara asked. Her gaze quickly shifted to the Ninth Doctor as he began to stir and then went back to River and the Twelfth Doctor.

"You know, don't you?" River asked the Doctor.

"How could you?!" he shouted at River.

The Ninth Doctor stood up with the assistance of Rose. "She's deteriorating rapidly, and she just helped us. How could you possibly be upset with her?" He shook his head to clear his thoughts.

"Maybe you should sit," Rose suggested but the Ninth Doctor waved her off.

"Go on, explain," he said.

"Professor Song is nothing more than a memory, an echo of a woman I used to know very well," the Twelfth Doctor stated. "She belongs on a planet light-years away in the future. Until now I wasn't sure if it was really River or just the copy," he said.

"I am River, the woman you came to know and love," River replied. Her voice began to change as the image flickered more and more.

"You somehow received his message," the Twelfth Doctor said pointing to Nine, "and decided to travel across time and space all the way to save him?"

"Oi, it's not as though I am ungrateful," the Ninth Doctor said but Twelve held up his hand for silence.

"Yes!" River shouted. Her image became a little less flickery as her anger increased. "I risked it all, AGAIN, to help you! Why can't you see that?"

The Twelfth Doctor stared into River's eyes trying to figure something out. He shook his head and turned around. Clara then approached the Doctor. "Can't you do something?"

"It's alright Clara, he's upset," River replied. "That's when he cares the most."

"There must be something we can do," Nine said as he approached River. "Can't we send you back to wherever you came from?"

River simply shook her head. "I'm afraid that would take more energy than the both of you possess, and that's quite a bit."

Suddenly River, bit by bit, began to deteriorate. She was disappearing before the Doctors and their companions. "I want you to remember me, Doctors." She looked between the two and raised her arms. The Twelfth Doctor continued to use his sonic to sustain her image but it wasn't working. "We will not say goodbye." A tear rolled down her cheek as the last image of River disappeared forever.

Suddenly the TARDIS felt cold and empty despite the four occupants it had. "What happened to her?" Rose asked.

Suppressing a cry the Twelfth Doctor cleared his throat and replied, "She was only data. The power it took her to stop the psychic link between my past self and I was too much and caused her remaining data to be deleted. She would have been gone a lot sooner had you two not used our sonics."

Clara smiled at Rose who seemed to be rather upset at River being gone despite not really knowing her as well as the others. "What do we do now?" Rose asked.

The Twelfth Doctor went to the console with Clara as Rose and Nine watched. "This isn't right," he then said. He flipped a few switches and his eyes kept darting between different things on the dashboard.

"What's wrong?" Nine asked as he approached the Twelfth Doctor.

"This isn't your TARDIS," he then said, "nor is it mine."

"Of course it is," the Ninth Doctor replied. "The desktop just changed because of the time difference between us."

"I thought so too," Twelve said. "But no, your TARDIS and mine have pieces of each other within them but this is your normal, average TARDIS albeit with the chameleon circuit still not fixed."

"Not possible," the Ninth Doctor said. "I mean we would know if another one of us was running around, wouldn't we?"

Clara and Rose exchanged nervous looks as suddenly the TARDIS' engines roared to life and began to take off on its own. "What's going on?" Rose asked.

"Yes well, it would appear we're being beamed away," the Twelfth Doctor said.

"Beamed?" the Ninth Doctor chided.

"Summoned, called, beckoned," Twelve said waving his hands about, "call it what you will we're going somewhere and the TARDIS does not seem to like it."

"Maybe we'll find out whose TARDIS this belongs to," Rose suggested.

"That's what I'm afraid of," said Nine and Twelve in unison.


	23. Chapter 23

Donna had found her way into the palace and soon realized that the guards inside were not friendly, despite wearing British colors. She had subdued one of the guards who had attempted to attack her the moment he laid eyes on her. He was stronger than a typical soldier but Donna was much tougher.

She was searching for the Doctor but was having absolutely no luck. Unsure of why the British Army would be so hostile suddenly she realized something alien must have been going on. That was at least what her grandfather would say. Donna then decided that she would search for Her Majesty. Surely she would have some insight of what was going on, even if that meant she was behind it all.

Shaking that thought from her head Donna began to search from room to room. After making her way through both the Throne room and Drawing room she stopped in the Music room to reevaluate her surroundings as the palace was rather large. The Music room in the palace was breathtaking. It was filled with a grand piano angled towards rows of chairs and music stands as though a concert was about to be performed.

The mahogany wood that layered the room was rich and full and Donna couldn't help but be amazed at the intricate details inside the wood itself. She trailed her fingers along the wall until she found an unnatural niche. Not sure why, Donna placed her pinky inside the hole and what happened next even the Doctor would have found remarkable.

A crack appeared in the wood that began to trace an opening resembling an archway. Donna placed her hand in the center and an archway was in fact revealed, the outer lining shining brightly. She then walked through the archway, despite not knowing what was on the other side, and found herself immersed in darkness.

Donna felt unnerved. It was as though the further she walked the more eyes she felt upon her. Suddenly a loud THUD could be heard from behind her. Donna guessed that whatever entrance she had happened upon was now closed. A sense of foreboding filled Donna as she fumbled around looking for some sort of light source.

Donna's ears pricked up as she heard a snarling sound coming from what she guessed was the center of the room. She backed up but found herself against solid concrete. "Back now!" Donna said, sounding braver than she felt. "I warn you, I'm armed!" she exclaimed despite having no weapon on her person whatsoever.

"Not likely," said a male's voice. "All persons are stripped of any means of protection the moment they enter the palace and that was even before the aliens took over."

A low growl could be heard not too far from where the man's voice had come from. "She wants to speak with her, Henry," said another voice, this one belong to a woman, coming from Donna's right.

"Don't be absurd, she hasn't reverted to her original form," the man named Henry said, sounding irritated.

Not liking the sound of what she was hearing Donna tried to find a way through the darkness to any possible exit, though she knew the chances of that were pretty slim. Just as Donna fumbled past a table of sorts and knocked it over, a lone light shone in the middle of the room revealing something that made Donna's heart drop.

Shackled to the middle of the room with silver chains was the creature that haunted Donna's dreams for many years as a child. It was a horrible creature that had terrified Donna to no end and did so even to this very day. Several people could be seen around the creature standing guard. A woman with brown shoulder-length appeared walked beside Donna and stood next to the creature.

"That's a wolf," Donna said simply.

The woman smiled. "Werewolf would be more accurate, you'll find," the woman said.

Confused Donna decided the best thing to do was to keep them talking. Two other men were in the room with the werewolf. They were young, by the look of it, and were very handsome. Donna recognized them immediately as members of the Royal Family. She then realized the woman was the Duchess of Cambridge, Kate Middleton. "Get rid of her already," said the man on the right, known to the world as Prince Henry of Wales or Harry to everyone else.

"What are you all doing in here?" Donna then asked. But before the group could answer she already knew what they were doing. "Wait a minute. You're hiding, aren't you?"

"Biding our time, actually," said the other man. He was Peter Phillips, son of Princess Royal, Anne.

Donna's eyes then moved back to the werewolf and despite all her travels with the Doctor what she saw next made her jaw drop. The werewolf began to morph taking on a humanoid figure. Donna averted her eyes as the figure was revealed completely naked. Donna immediately blushed and said, "I'm very sorry, your Majesty."

Queen Elizabeth II herself had morphed from a werewolf into her natural form. Quickly Peter and Harry undid her chains and threw a rather large shawl over her. "Donna Noble, what an honor."

Amazed that Her Majesty knew her by name Donna quickly snapped back and curtsied. "The honor is mine."

The Queen smiled. "I'm sure you've got many questions for me, my dear. And they will be answered in due time. But first I must ask where; is the Doctor?"

Donna's expression changed from embarrassed to uncertain. "I don't actually know," she admitted. "Knowing him though he probably wound up being captured by those soldiers."

"Aliens my dear," the Queen said. "Again we'll talk later. For now you'll forgive me but there is a draft." She was then escorted away by Kate leaving Donna with Peter and Harry.


	24. Chapter 24

The Doctors and their companions had been forcibly summoned to midtown London. Both Doctors did their best to stabilize the TARDIS to avoid combustion upon entry. Fortunately they had done so with much success but were unable to get a readout on where they had been summoned to. The Ninth Doctor made to move forward but the Twelfth Doctor hollered at him to stay put.

The Ninth Doctor turned to face his future counterpart. "There's no sense waiting in here. We'll never find anything out that way." The Twelfth Doctor remained silent, unsure of how to continue.

"Honestly," Clara said shaking her head. She went to open the door to the TARDIS and found Kate Stewart and an array of UNIT soldiers awaiting them.

"Well it's good to know you're alive," Kate said to Clara.

Clara grabbed the watch Kate had given her. "It probably doesn't work anymore," she admitted as she emptied broken shards of the watch into Kate's hand.

"A few more bugs to work out, no worries," Kate said as she handed the broken pieces of the watch to Jason.

Clara eyed Jason up and down with a look of contempt. "I see they made a soldier out of you. Not the best look on you."

"I approve of her," he said to his future counterpart as they both stepped out of the TARDIS.

Clara stepped out of the way as the Ninth and Twelfth Doctors both stepped out of the TARDIS with Rose following behind. "I sense alien technology," the Twelfth Doctor commented. "That's unlike UNIT, using alien tech to achieve what they want. That's something Torchwood would do."

"Agree to disagree, Doctor. I am sorry but neither you nor your companion could be contacted," Kate replied. Her eyes then focused on Rose and an immediate sense of foreboding filled her entire body. She looked to the Twelfth Doctor. "What is _she _doing here?"

"I assure you the planet is safe," the Twelfth Doctor said. "Well at least from being ripped apart by a parallel level of existence."

"Be that as it may," Kate continued, "we summoned you here for a reason. And I'm afraid it's a time sensitive issue."

"Right then," said Twelve, "you want me to come and save the day? You want me to figure out why the planet is being invaded and you want to know how to stop it?"

"Yes," Kate said simply. "It is your area of expertise."

The Ninth Doctor looked over to his future counterpart, expressing confusion. "Well why didn't you say so?" Kate sighed a breath of relief.

"From what Her Majesty explained the Porplexions have used an old toy of theirs on this planet," the Twelfth Doctor said.

The Ninth Doctor interrupted, "Indeed. I thought they had died out but to see it in action was beyond words. An army of soldiers came pouring out of the building that was struck by lightning."

"It's true," Clara said.

"And you didn't think to tell me this right away?" Twelve asked.

"There were more pressing matters happening," Clara retorted. "Some of which I still have issues with."

"Regardless we need to act and soon," Kate said. "We have our Elites near Buckingham Palace ready to report on their findings. They think they've found a way past the guards."

"What is their fixation on the palace?" Twelve asked. He began to pace back and forth as everyone watched. "What is so significant about that location?"

"Ma'am!" shouted a UNIT soldier who had been keeping watch outside. "The ship has continued its approach to Earth. It's difficult to locate where it will land but it will be doing so within the hour."

Kate turned to both Doctors. "The time to act is now. We need to break the defenses to the palace and find the Earth correspondent to the Porplexions. We find him we may be able to get some insight on the matter."

"They're in," both Rose and Clara said.

"I see you've picked your companions well," Kate said. Suddenly Kate's attention was taken away from the Doctors. She had an earpiece she suddenly was listening to intently. "I see, yes well tell them they are on their way."

"What was that?" Twelve asked.

"From what the Elites have told me," Kate stated, "it would appear that you two are not the only Doctors in London at this point in time. "There is another."

Nine and Twelve looked to one another. "Which one?" Twelve asked.

"They can't say for sure," Kate replied, "but they know it's you, or him rather. And they also say he's been taken prisoner, chained."

"As if two wasn't enough," Rose laughed coldly. Clara silently agreed. Things weren't looking good already and now a third Doctor was in danger. Could this get any more strange?


	25. Chapter 25

Oklarth stood at the helm of his ship as it came to a grinding halt on its path to Earth. He motioned for his second in command who then followed orders and pressed a button. It was a translator that allowed the race of Porplexions to communicate with those on Earth. The reason for this was because the Porplexions had received a request for communication from Earth. Oklarth decided to answer the call once he found that a barrier was preventing them from advancing on the planet.

"This is Kate Lethbridge-Stewart, leader of the Unified Intelligence Task Force. We demand to know your intentions and hope to come to a peaceful resolution," Kate said. An image of Kate appeared as a holographic image aboard the ship.

Oklarth looked to Kate with malice in his eyes. Speaking in a thick accent but one that was proper English he said, "Peace is a foreign concept to my race. We only know power."

"I can't begin to tell you how many aliens I've heard say that," Kate laughed.

"All fools," Oklarth replied. "Our race is superior in every way and soon your pathetic race of humans will be extinct with no hope of survival."

"You're beginning to sound like the Daleks," Kate remarked.

Oklarth smiled with a look in his eyes that made Kate move backwards despite being far from the grasp of the alien. "The Dalek race is a joke."

"Our planet is protected," Kate said fiercely. "You've no chance of winning!"

"You refer to the Time Lord known as the Doctor," Oklarth said. It was a statement, not a question. "Our race is familiar with Time Lords. Therefore we know but one remains and I highly doubt that even he is a match for our weapon we released upon your planet."

"You've no cards left," Kate said. "Turn your ship around or we will be forced to take extreme measures."

Oklarth was not deterred, however. He raised a claw and his second in command said something in his alien tongue through a microphone. "Run along, Earth scum. You've got quite a few messes to clean up."

From somewhere off screen a UNIT soldier called to Kate and it was made clear that the faux British soldiers were now attacking innocent civilians without provocation. Before Kate could request Oklarth to stop the attacks the alien shut off the hologram. "Summon the tri-guns," he said to his second in command.

The alien responded happily. He typed in a few commands on a keyboard and three guns unsheathed themselves from directly below the ship and aimed for the shield that was protecting Earth. Immediately it began to fire and it was apparent that the shield wouldn't hold for too long with the constant firing of the guns.

Meanwhile the Ninth and Twelfth Doctors were piloting the Tenth Doctor's TARDIS, as they were to soon find out, directly into Buckingham Palace. They had found that the majority of the palace was impenetrable but it had a weak spot and they would utilize it. Naturally Rose and Clara had demanded they go with despite the warnings both Doctors were giving, but they were having none of it.

Fortunately landing the TARDIS into the palace was not the issue; unfortunately the Doctors arrival had been anticipated. Once they exited the TARDIS in a place they thought secure an alien appeared and laser-cuffs had been placed on both Doctors and their companions.

"What are they going to do with us?" Rose whispered to the Twelfth Doctor as they followed the Porplexion to who knew where?

Answering Rose's question another alien appeared and separate Rose and Clara from their Doctors. "Doctor!" Rose shouted.

The Ninth Doctor made to fight his captor but to no avail. He was punched in the stomach and crumpled over in pain. "Leave him be!" the Twelfth Doctor yelled. "We'll go wherever you want, just don't harm the girls!" The hideous creature simply grunted as the Twelfth Doctor helped his past self up.

The two looked at one another and in an instant had an immediate understanding of what to do next. And in that moment they had been led to an open courtyard in the center of the place where there were three chairs bolted to the ground, one chair of which was already occupied.

The day had come and gone and a lone figure sat bathed in moonlight. Staring up at them looking exhausted and with no hope was the Tenth Doctor. Immediately his expression became even grimmer. "What do we have here?" The Ninth and Twelfth Doctors looked up and saw another member of the Porplexion race standing where the Queen normally stood to address her beloved people.

There was silence as the Tenth Doctor saw his two selves, past and future, together. "I see," the alien said. "Well what a grand day this is indeed! Three parts of the same man separated by time yet together in one place. I'd say it's a rare occurrence but it seems to be a pattern for you by now, wouldn't you agree?"

"Enough!" the Twelfth Doctor roared. "What do you want from us?"

"Don't waste your breath," the Tenth Doctor said. "He's very cryptic, this one."

At that point the Ninth and Twelfth Doctors were forcibly chained next to the Tenth Doctor. "Earth is one of many planets whose existence is nothing but selfishness and arrogance. It's time it was erased from existence entirely and so much so that not even a Time Lord could go back and save it."

"You can't possibly have one," the Ninth Doctor said suddenly. "They were banished, eons ago. The Time Lords made sure of it!"

"And where are they now?" the alien spat. "While the device was broken up and separated over time and space, it has been recovered. The last remaining piece is being brought to Earth as we speak."

"HA!" the Twelfth Doctor laughed. "UNIT has put up a barrier…" but before the Twelfth Doctor could finish his sentence an eruption so massive occurred that the entire planet Earth felt it. Looking up to the sky a giant orange explosion could be seen. The barrier stopping Oklarth's ship had been destroyed.

"You were saying?" the alien said with a gleam in his eye. "Poor Doctors, your companions are incapacitated and unable to help you. How it must kill you that Earth's Defender can do nothing to help them as their destruction is imminent." He laughed a cold, cruel laugh that made the hairs on all the backs of the necks of the Doctors stand up. "Davros had it close with the reality bomb but this, this is true perfection."

The alien held up a rather large device that resembled a battering ram. To the naked it that was what it was but with the last piece Oklarth had managed to procure, it would turn into something far worse. It was known as a Planet Devourer. It used to be common place amongst ancient alien civilizations but when no longer used for goods the Time Lords placed a ban on all Planet Devourers and destroyed the ones they could find, scattering them across time and space. It was now apparent why the Porplexions had spent so much time in the shadows.

"Oi!" shouted a voice from the courtyard entrance. Just behind the dozens of soldiers stood Donna Noble. "I have a few friends I'd like you to meet."

"What is this?!" the alien shouted.

"The name's Donna, thank you," Donna replied. "You made quite the mistake in picking the palace of the Royal Family as your lair."

"And why is that?" the alien asked, clearly amused.

"You need a history lesson," the Tenth Doctor said suddenly, all energy returning. The alien was clearly confused. "Allow me to clarify. The Royal Family had an experience many years ago where they met a werewolf, a full fledged werewolf that is. Since that encounter they were never quite the same."

The snarling of dozens upon dozens of wolves could be heard as they appeared from the shadows. They began to attack the soldiers. Donna ran up to the Doctors. Just then Rose and Clara appeared from the entryway where the Ninth and Twelfth Doctors had come in. Their clothes were a little torn but otherwise they looked okay.

"How did you?" the Twelfth Doctor asked as Donna began to undo their chains.

"No time to explain," Clara said with a wink. "We best hurry."

"Hurry?" the Ninth Doctor said.

"Bombs, dozens of them around the palace ready to go off," Rose explained.

That is when the Tenth Doctor locked eyes with Rose who looked to him with no look of recognition. Naturally she wouldn't recognize him and the Tenth Doctor chided himself for even thinking she would. "Let's go!" Clara then ushered. The group of six then ran as the alien shouted for his soldiers to stop attacking the werewolves and go after the Doctors and their companions.


	26. Chapter 26

"Please excuse us," the Tenth Doctor said as he grabbed his past and future self and took them out of earshot of their companions. After he pulled them aside, the Tenth Doctor paused. He then said, "First off, I will not ask why me touching the both of you hasn't caused some sort of giant paradox; that's not even the most pressing issue. I would, however, would like to know why the two of you are here."

"Never mind that we just rescued you," the Twelfth Doctor said in a huff.

"My past self and my apparent future self managed to find me and get themselves chained up beside me in the process," the Tenth Doctor said aggressively. "Some rescue!"

"You realize that getting captured is kind of our thing, right?" the Ninth Doctor remarked.

"He does make a good point," the Twelfth Doctor agreed.

"And another thing! I can deal with my future coming back to haunt me, but bringing my previous incarnation into the mix?" the Tenth Doctor said. "You should know, being me and what not, that Rose cannot be here."

"Don't be absurd," the Twelfth Doctor said waving his arms about. "This Rose is from her times with him," he inclined his head to Nine, "so there's no need to worry about imploding universes. It's fine."

"And you're okay with this?" the Tenth Doctor asked his former self.

"By no definition of the word am I okay with it," he admitted, "but I'm handling."

In that instant the Tenth Doctor fell to his knees and he grabbed his head as thousands of voices filled the entirety of his mind. "What…is…happening?" the Tenth Doctor asked between ragged breaths. His counterparts looked on in despair unsure of what was going on.

Flashes of strange creatures and unfamiliar persons and planets appeared before the Tenth Doctor. He screamed in agony as he fell to the ground. "What do we do?" the Ninth Doctor asked the Twelfth.

"Residual effect of the forged psychic link," explained Twelve. "He's catching up the same as you only much quicker and that's not good."

"Can't we stop it?" Nine asked.

"Unclear," Twelve said, inclining his head. "I don't recall any stories of this happening before." At that point the Tenth Doctor began to glow with regeneration energy. "That is not good," Twelve then said.

A burst of the regeneration energy flashed upwards into the sky and the entire sky illuminated the same golden color the Tenth Doctor was. Huge bursts of wind blew across the grounds of Buckingham Palace as tornadoes began to form from the golden sky.

"Even I know this is bad," Nine said.

"Ingenious," Twelve remarked. "We need to get him to the TARDIS immediately."

"What about Rose and the others?" Nine asked.

"What about us?" Rose asked from the distance. She saw the Tenth Doctor and fear flashed across her face. "What is happening to him?" she asked.

"We'll explain as soon as we get back to the TARDIS," Twelve said. He then reached down and grabbed the Tenth Doctor from under one of his arms as the Ninth Doctor followed suit on the other side and they both hoisted him up.

"Where is the TARDIS?" Clara asked as she followed behind with Rose and Donna.

As though on cue the sky was filled with the sound of not one but three TARDIS' materializing. Everyone looked up as the most miraculous act took place. The Doctor's TARDIS' had materialized of their own accord before them and were now spinning rapidly. Each TARDIS was spinning so quickly that only a bright, blue blur could be seen.

"What are they doing?" Donna asked.

"My guess would be that they are offsetting the temporal balance that took place when my TARDIS and his merged together," Twelve explained.

"And since this one's TARDIS was unaffected it is able to help fix the rift that was formed," Nine said as he motioned towards the unconscious Tenth Doctor.

Suddenly each TARDIS was blasted simultaneously from an unseen force. The three TARDIS' were blown out of the sky and out of sight. The Tenth Doctor was becoming much worse and it was beginning to affect the other two Doctors as well. That is when a beam of light hit the group and summoned them upwards into the sky.

"What is going on?!" Donna asked.

"Your guess is as good as ours," the Ninth Doctor exclaimed.

"Oi, watch it with the lip," Donna retorted.

"Just remain calm," Twelve said. "I'm sure they want us angry and confused. It won't help."

"Isn't that your thing though?" Clara asked. Twelve shot her a nasty look just before they found themselves on board an immense spacecraft.

"They summoned us aboard their ship?" Clara asked.

"No," Twelve said suddenly. He stood up and looked around, taking in his surroundings. "I've been here before." He then looked to Rose.

"We're back," Rose said as Donna and the Ninth Doctor tended to the Tenth Doctor.

A high-pitched cackling sound then could be heard from all around the group. A large metal door opened before them revealing that they were on board the very same warship that the Twelfth Doctor and Rose had been on earlier.

The Ninth Doctor stood up slowly realizing exactly where they were. "This can't be," he said simply.

"It is," replied the Twelfth Doctor, "an old warship of Gallifrey. Rose and I were on it earlier and it seems to me that we're finally about to meet the pilot."

"Too right you are, Doctor!" came the voice of a female. A woman wearing a black and white laced dress appeared before them. She was all too familiar to Clara and the Twelfth Doctor but the others didn't recognize her. "I'm so very sorry I didn't catch you earlier, but I am here now!"

"Missy," Twelve said, recognizing his lifelong nemesis formally known as the Master. "I see you've stolen something else from the High Council," he remarked.

"Oh please," Missy replied, rolling her eyes. "Don't talk to me about stealing. Besides, it takes more than a TARDIS to escape Gallifrey these days. Ever since you ran away they're always upping their security."

Missy's eyes then wandered to the other two Doctors and a smile spread across her face so wide that one might compare her to the Cheshire cat from Alice in Wonderland. "Well isn't this just precious? It isn't too often that I get more than one of you, Doctor."

At that point the Ninth Doctor walked over to Missy taking her in. "Still alive, I see," he remarked. "I must admit your form is rather becoming."

"Oh Doctor, you flatter me," Missy said. A rather sour scowl then appeared on her face. "Don't you want to know why I'm here?"

"I could care less, to be honest," the Doctor said. "In fact why are we even bothering listening to her? She is the Master for crying out loud!"

"Yes yes, by all means," Missy said, "do spare me the entirely meaningless existence that is life. I couldn't possibly be of any use to you."

"I'm for it," Nine said.

Twelve at that point stepped in and faced his former self. "You've shared my memories, your memories in years to come. You know we can't."

"I don't know that," Nine said. "With how much death and destruction comes with her."

"Maybe he's right," Clara interjected.

"Not you too," Twelve said. "Besides, if we don't get her help he will die and everything that happened after him will cease to exist and create quite possibly the largest paradox even a Time Lord can conceive."

"Which would not bode well," the Ninth Doctor agreed.

"Right then!" Missy said clapping her hands together with a smile. "Before I even think to help you, there's just a small favor I have to ask of you."

"What's that?" Nine and Twelve asked together.

Missy, for the first time, set her eyes on Rose Tyler and with a sinister grin said, "Kill Rose Tyler."


	27. Chapter 27

Immediately the Ninth Doctor placed himself between Missy and Rose Tyler upon hearing Missy's request to have Rose murdered. "You've been inside his head," Missy said to Nine as she inclined her head to the Twelfth Doctor. "You know as well as I that she cannot be here. In fact who is to say that she isn't the reason that your friends out there decided to attack all of a sudden?"

"What do you mean?" Twelve asked.

"Don't you find it a bit odd that the ancient lost race of Porplexions decided to attack just as Rose Tyler made her debut back on Earth?" Missy questioned.

"Not negotiable!" Nine exclaimed. "Now move out of the way so I can deal with her myself," he said referring to Missy.

"You think you can?" Missy retorted. She then snapped her fingers and the Tenth Doctor's body levitated right to Missy's side. "Unless you fancy a massive rewrite of history this evening I suggest you do as you're told."

Donna had joined the others once Missy had levitated the Tenth Doctor to her side. "Why is her death so important to you?" she asked Missy.

The others looked to Donna. "What?" she said in response to the looks she was getting. "It doesn't hurt to know the reasoning."

"Finally, a voice of reason," Missy said. "Now as it goes without saying Rose Tyler was abandoned by this handsome fellow floating next to me to an alternate dimension, a world much like this but with minor changes. Once there all remnants of Rose Tyler vanished from this planet and any future visits she would make, though highly unlikely, would result in a cataclysmic self-implosion of the planet. I surmise that the only reason this has yet to occur is because of the paradox the three Doctors created."

"And that's why you want me dead," Rose said, speaking up. She sounded braver than she felt, but it was the Doctor that always gave her strength.

"Why are we still discussing this?" Clara interrupted. "You're bonkers!"

"Yes she is insane, loony, coo coo for cocoa puffs," the Twelfth Doctor said. "There's no denying all of that." He then turned to Missy his eyes locked onto hers. "Nothing happens to Rose Tyler, is that clear?"

The Ninth Doctor remained steadfast as he pushed Rose back. "Have it your way," Missy said with a smile. She then pulled out a small metal device with an antenna and a big blue button. She aimed the device at Donna and pressed it. Instantly Donna crumbled into a pile of dust and in so doing caused the Tenth Doctor to toss and turn something wicked. Noticing the stirring of the Doctor Missy went to a nearby keyboard and typed in a few things that resulted in the Tenth Doctor remaining still.

"Must we do this, Doctor?" Missy said with a pouting expression. Just then the warship they were all on jolted forwards as something hit it. Clearly confused Missy left the group to look at a monitor near the control panel. She looked to the Doctors with pure malice. "You disabled the chameleon shields."

"Moment we got on board," Nine said.

"We share a psychic bond," Twelve agreed.

"Child's play," Missy said. She then turned and ran into the heart of the warship with the Tenth Doctor floating alongside her as though linked.

"What do we do?" Clara asked.

"We stop her of course!" Rose exclaimed.

"No, he is going to go and find his TARDIS and head back to your time where you belong while I sort this all out," Twelve said. "Once he lands time will be restored for the both of you while I will still feel the lingering effects."

"I'm not going anywhere," Rose said.

Twelve looked down to Rose with a look of pure sorrow and regret. "Rose Tyler, I will never forgive myself for what I did."

That did not deter Rose. "I'm not leaving."

The Twelfth Doctor placed a hand on both the Ninth Doctor and Rose and said with a frown, "You already have."

The Ninth Doctor and Rose found themselves back on Nine's true TARDIS. It appeared a bit bruised but it worked just the same. The Ninth Doctor made sure to examine the TARDIS completely before setting any coordinates.

"We're just leaving them?" Rose asked. "What about that woman, Donna?"

Nine just shook his head. "The best thing we can do for them is leave."

"I know you don't believe that," Rose said.

The Ninth Doctor pulled a few levers and twisted some knobs as he punched in the coordinates that would take them back to the year 2005. His face quickly became serious. "Rose Tyler, I promised you the world. I have no intentions of letting you go any time soon. I saw what I do in years to come. One thing I am absolutely certain of is that he will find a way to fix it."

Rose shook her head. "Don't you mean you?" she said with the smallest hint of a smile. The Ninth Doctor dropped a lever and the TARDIS took off through space and time. The Doctor felt nauseous, though Rose was unphased, as the TARDIS sped off. Aware that he was pulling himself away from his future counterpart, the Doctor hadn't realized how much of a bond had been created until it was snapped away completely as the Doctor and Rose landed right outside Rose's apartment complex.

"Well that was weird," Rose said.

"What's that?" the Doctor asked as he tried to gather his thoughts of where they had just come from. He was having no luck, however.

"That's just it," Rose said. "I don't know."


	28. Chapter 28

"Doctor, STOP!" Clara shouted after the Twelfth Doctor. The Doctor had begun to chase after Missy once he put the chameleon shields back up. Clara was following after still unsure of how the Doctor had sent his past self and Rose Tyler back to the Ninth Doctor's TARDIS.

The Doctor suddenly stopped and turned to face Clara causing her nearly to run into him. "Do you not realize what just happened!?" the Doctor asked, fuming. "It wasn't supposed to end for her like that. It wasn't supposed to end for her at all, actually." He turned away and Clara realized he had actually shed a few tears.

"Going after Missy guns blazing won't solve anything," Clara said placing a hand on his arm.

Once Clara came into contact with the Doctor he became very dizzy and had to grab the wall for support. "I can't," he said.

"Doctor, are you alright?" she asked him.

"Time relapse," he said stiffly. It felt like pins and needles were jabbing him sharply on the entirety of his body. "Usually doesn't feel like this," he said roughly, "but then again we did form a rather strong psychic link."

"Why did you send him away?" Clara asked. "He wanted to stay and help."

"Having two of me in one place is bad enough but the more years that separate myself and another version of me, the worse off it'll be in the long run," the Doctor explained. "When the same Time Lord returns to his natural timeline the science that surrounds the Time Lords works on restoring the memories of the previous incarnation so that it was as though it never happened ensuring there is no paradox."

"I think I understand," Clara said.

"So the longer a previous body of mine is with me, a body that is extremely younger than me that is, the more damage there is on both versions," he finished.

"And that is why you're running out of steam," Clara surmised. The Doctor nodded slowly. "Well that's that then, we can't go on. Not like this. We need to get back to the TARDIS."

"I've no idea where she is," the Doctor said. "Besides, she'll appear to us when we really need her."

Clara nodded. "Well what do we do? Unless we stop Missy who knows what she'll do to you? Well, the past you that is," Clara said.

The Doctor nodded. "You're right." He then took out his sonic screwdriver.

"Do you just have extras lying around now?" Clara asked with a raised eyebrow. He shrugged but then pointed the sonic at her. "Doctor, what are you up to?"

A green light emitted from the screwdriver and Clara was beamed off of the ship back to the ground. The Doctor had sent her away from Missy but not out of harm's way as he had hoped. Clara found herself in the midst of an epic battle occurring amongst werewolves, aliens and UNIT. It was a sight unlike any she had seen even with the Doctor.

"Now then," the Doctor said to himself as he turned off his sonic screwdriver. "Time to find myself a Time Lady."


	29. Chapter 29

The Doctor found himself facing Missy's antibodies once more. Instead of his companions chasing him, however, they were instead finding a way to have him witness their deaths. He saw Rose fall off a cliff; he witnessed Martha being murdered by a Dalek. He even saw his old friend Jamie shot point blank. It was enough to drive any normal person mad and the Doctor himself was hardly holding on as he heard Missy laughing in the distance.

"You really think that I've given up on your own death so easily, Doctor?" Missy asked, her voice surrounding the Doctor as he fell to his knees grabbing his head in pain. "Make no mistake, my dear man, I have not forgotten about you."

The hall that the Doctor was in then filled with smoke. He immediately recognized it as a toxin known only to the planet of Gallifrey. It could kill any Time Lord instantaneously and would prevent any chance of regeneration. The Doctor held his breath and tried to make his way through the hall to the end. Barely holding on that was when the Doctor heard the all too familiar sound of the TARDIS. Impossible, he thought; inconceivable even.

Sure enough the TARDIS materialized directly in front of the Doctor. The door opened up and high powered fans from within cleared away the toxic fumes the Doctor was just nearly about to inhale. A hand reached out for the Doctor and he grabbed it being pulled inside the TARDIS.

Coughing and spluttering the Doctor grabbed the side of the TARDIS for support just as it took off away from Missy's war ship. Looking up the Doctor wore a look of confusion as he saw his former self. "I sent you away," the Doctor said coming face to face with the Ninth Doctor. "You should have no memory of me whatsoever."

The Ninth Doctor smiled. "I wasn't going to leave you behind with our oldest enemy having so much leverage over you. The moment you transported Rose and me back to my TARDIS I entered in the coordinates to this very spot. I knew eventually I'd see them and know to go there. The second I dropped off Rose and set off in the TARDIS my memories returned. It wasn't exactly painless but it would appear I arrived just in time."

Twelve had to admit, it was pretty ingenious. "What about the other us?" he questioned. "How do we get him back?"

"I have an idea about that," Nine admitted. "Hear me out." Twelve inclined his head and waved his hand letting his former self know he was willing to hear him out.

Meanwhile Clara was running for her life as the race of Porplexions was blasting down on werewolves and now citizens alike. The attack had spread past Buckingham Palace as waves of soldiers fought against the werewolves and slowed them down. Clara, still concerned for the Doctor and very much upset he sent her away, had to find a way to get the alien soldiers away from the citizens.

Clara, not believing she had it in her, had run halfway through London amidst the werewolves, aliens and humans alike. She finally stopped to catch her breath after she found that no one was in the immediate area. She had stopped just outside a grocery market. Taking it upon herself Clara decided to enter the shop to look for anything that could help her contact the Doctor, or at least something that could help her replenish her strength.

The shop was dark and she could hardly see a thing. Clara slowly made her way through to find a restroom of some sort when she saw an eerie green glow. Every instinct Clara possessed told her to leave it alone but she pressed on as the light provided her with a straight path.

At the very end of the shop Clara saw the all too familiar TARDIS. She wondered how it had ended up here but realized that it must have been sent here after Missy shot the three separate TARDIS' out of the sky. The door was opening and was emitting a ghostly green light. Clara decided her best bet to contact the Doctor was to go inside and use the TARDIS interface to reach him.

Just then a figure appeared from the doorframe of the TARDIS. Clara's heartbeat increased rapidly as she recognized the man who stepped outside. Standing before Clara wearing an all too familiar pair of suspenders and a bowtie was the Eleventh Doctor who had an appearance of confusion yet excitement, something that was all too common for the Time Lord.

"Clara Oswald!" the Eleventh Doctor exclaimed. He ran up to her and embraced Clara who had absolutely no words upon seeing the previous incarnation of the Doctor she was traveling with. "I thought I lost you for good. How many times do I have to tell you not to go wandering on your own? Well don't look so upset! I'm glad I found you, though!" Still Clara remained speechless. "Landing here was a bit tricky, though. The TARDIS, well she didn't want to land. It was tough, but you know me, I managed it without a hitch!"

The Doctor looked around, oblivious to Clara's shock. "The readouts on the computer were off the charts, too! 2015 must be the year for anomalies, but nothing we can't handle though, eh Oswald?" He then looked to Clara and processed her reaction.

"Ah, I see," the Doctor replied. "It's happened again, hasn't it?" He sighed and shook his head. "I always knew I'd find a way past the rules of regeneration. So how do I look now? Am I old?"

Clara remained silent, unsure of what to do. Sure one version of the Doctor had been sent away but now the one Doctor she remembered best was here? But then perhaps this was a good sign. If anyone could get her back on that ship it was this Doctor. He'd have no issue sending her back up there but he would surely insist joining her.

The Doctor looked to Clara with a serious expression. "How many of me are there?" he then asked.

"Two for sure, though there were three," Clara finally got out. The Doctor nodded and grabbed her arm heading back into the TARDIS.


	30. Chapter 30

The Eleventh Doctor and Clara were traveling in the TARDIS and were attempting to land on the Gallifreyan Warship that belonged to Missy. After Clara caught the Doctor up on everything he himself insisted that they attempt to land on the warship and helped his future self save his past self. After Clara revealed the identity of the other Doctors through a confusing conversation of tenses the Eleventh Doctor set off immediately.

As the TARDIS spun through the sky straight through the cannon fodder the Porplexions were creating they hit a barrier. "That's impossible," Clara said. "This is where Missy's ship is. A chameleon shield can't keep the TARDIS out, can it?"

The Doctor looked very impressed with Clara. "All a chameleon shield does is hide the object that possesses it. No, something else is keeping us out. That is when the TARDIS began to spin rapidly and away from the uproar.

"What is happening?" Clara shouted.

"The TARDIS is taking us where she feels we're needed," the Doctor said as he repeatedly punched in random numbers. "And she's not letting me stop her!"

"So?" Clara said.

"Hold on to something!" the Doctor screamed as the TARDIS dematerialized.

Blackness, dark and emptiness surrounded Clara. She didn't feel scared of frightened, just unsure. She felt around her and realized that she was no longer aboard the TARDIS. A dazzling bright, white light appeared suddenly nearly blinding Clara. She looked around and saw beside her was the Doctor. She saw that the Doctor was radiating anger. "Doctor, is everything okay?" she asked.

The Doctor stood up so quickly Clara wasn't sure she had seen him do it at all. "Show yourselves! I know who you are, eh!"

"Doctor, what are you going on about?" Clara whispered. He didn't seem to hear her, however.

"My dear man, it's been ages," said a disembodied voice.

"Too long, indeed," said a second voice.

"Too afraid to show yourselves, is that it?" the Doctor said. "I would imagine so."

"Fear is a concept neither of us know," said the first voice.

Clara was confused though still not frightened. "Clara, say hello the Black and White Guardians. They are sentient beings who predate all of creation." The Doctor did not sound happy about that.

"Fear not, Doctor," said the Black Guardian, the first voice who spoke, "we summoned you here as one. We've set aside our differences, for the moment, to seek you out."

"For what purpose?" the Doctor asked. "I told you ages ago that I am through playing your games!"

"You've made that quite apparent, Doctor," said the White Guardian. "I'm afraid, however, it is time for us to step in."

"Step in?" the Doctor questioned.

"As Guardians of Time it is our duty to ensure that time, of all things, is protected. For if that is left wanting then goes all of creation," the Black Guardian explained, malice in his voice. "You have been left unpunished for centuries."

"Not by choice," the Doctor said. "They all needed to be stopped." Clara then realized that the Doctor had yet to save Gallifrey with his counterparts.

"SILENCE!" the two guardians shouted causing the empty room they were in to shake.

"We are here to tell you one thing and one thing only," the White Guardian said.

"Gallifrey is hidden, but safe," the Black Guardian said. "Once it is found the sole mission of the Time Lords will be to procure you and to put you on a trial unlike any you've faced."

"But they can't!" Clara exclaimed. "He saved them! Why would the put him on trial?"

"You'll have to ask them that yourself, young lady," the White Guardian replied. "After all you stick with the Time Lord known as the Doctor for many years to come. And when Gallifrey is revealed so will the fate of the Doctor, the Earth and all humankind."

In the blink of an eye the Doctor and Clara were zapped back to the TARDIS which had landed in Hyde Park, which wasn't too far from Buckingham Place. Neither the Doctor nor Clara retained the memory of meeting with the Black and White Guardian but the Doctor would come to remember their words in years to come.

"What happened?" Clara asked as they exited the TARDIS. "Why are we here?"

"Well this is where I wanted us to land," the Eleventh Doctor explained. "If we can't get on that old warship with the TARDIS then we simply need another method of transportation."

"Well unless you plan on using beds of flowers or spurting waterspouts, I don't think we'll find anything useful here," Clara said.

The Doctor smiled widely and walked over to a bust of a plant of flowers. He placed his hands on the bust until he found what he was looking for. He turned to Clara and the waterspouts in the middle of the small pools shut off and the pools emptied out and from them a platform rose. On the platform were two motorcycles. "Good, I had hoped no future me would have touched these just yet."

"Anti-gravity motorbikes?" Clara said.

"Oh you think I had just the one?" the Doctor said with a smirk. "I swear Clara, it's as though you don't know me at all." Clara shook her head in disbelief but knew that the Doctor would always have something up his sleeve. "Well come along, I do need saving!" Clara smiled as both her and the Doctor got on their respective motorbikes.


	31. Chapter 31

Both the Ninth and Twelfth Doctor had located the Twelfth Doctor's TARDIS and immediately hid it from any prying eyes. Once it was safely hidden they took the Ninth Doctor's TARDIS aboard Oklarth's vessel. The Ninth Doctor had suggested they locate the last piece of the weapon the Porplexions planned on using to finish the Planet Devourer. With that they could manufacture a smaller scale version of the Planet Devourer that would work a little differently and to their advantage in their aid against Missy.

"One problem at a time," the Twelfth Doctor said to Nine. "We need to disable the primary functioning weapons this ship possesses."

The Ninth Doctor nodded in agreement. "If the weapon system this ship has is anything like the ones we've dealt with before, it should be a cinch." He looked to his future self. "Shall we then?"

The Twelfth Doctor inclined his head back towards the TARDIS. "Forgetting something, are we?"

Fumbling around in his jacket the Ninth Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and pressed a button on the very bottom. Instantly the TARDIS turned invisible which would prevent any unsavory characters from finding it. "I should remember to fix that feature in the future," Twelve said. "It could have come in handy countless times." Nine simply shook his head at the oddity that was the Twelfth Doctor.

"Come on, this ship is twice the size of the warship," the Ninth Doctor said. "It may take us a while to find the control room."

Meanwhile Clara and the Eleventh Doctor were causing as much of a commotion as they could as they rode through the ongoing clashing of werewolves and alien soldiers. Eleven smiled to himself as he realized the werewolves were members of the Royal Family noting some of the markings that were shaved into their fur. "They are faring quite a bit better than when I left," Clara realized. "They're driving the soldiers straight into the palace," she shouted over the roar of the wind as she realized the Eleventh Doctor couldn't hear her.

"Perfect!" the Doctor exclaimed

"How is that perfect?" Clara asked.

Instead of answering Clara the Doctor instead chose to rev the engine of the motorbike and press a green button hear the handles, signaling for Clara to do the same. Clara followed suit and a jet of flames was release from the pipes of both bikes. Clara held on tight as her motorbike took on a life of its own. Both Clara and the Doctor's bikes accelerated rapidly going straight through the courtyard of the palace.

Just as Clara assumed they were going to crash into a brick wall, the bikes instead drove up the wall and straight into the sky. Clara nearly lost her grip but held on tight as she realized the bikes were driving straight upwards, something that was impossible for any other motorbikes but not the ones they possessed.

"Doctor! Are you mad?!" Clara asked.

The Doctor smiled in response just as the bikes turned horizontal. He snapped his fingers and a set of metal double doors opened right in the middle of the sky. The Doctor hopped off his anti-gravity motor bike as did Clara having come to a stop in some sort of antechamber. "Where are we?" Clara asked, looking around.

"Where do you think? We're aboard the warship," the Doctor said. "I have to admit, it's been too long since I've last seen one of these. Who did you say it belonged to again?"

"Long story," Clara sighed. "You wouldn't believe half of what I told you." The Doctor pondered that for a moment but decided to leave it alone. Looking for some sort of way to get out of the antechamber they were in Clara decided to ask the Doctor something. "Doctor?" she said.

The Doctor had pulled out his sonic screwdriver and was scanning the walls. "Hm?" he said.

"Where am I?" Clara asked. "The other me that is, I mean," but Clara couldn't finish what she was trying to say. Luckily the Doctor understood.

"Well I just dropped you, Angie and Artie off at home," he commented. "I assume that's what you're curious about, where you are in my time stream?" Clara nodded. "No harm in a bit of curiosity, eh? Now I think I've managed to find a hatch that'll let us out with letting the owner of this ship know that we're here."

"I don't think that'll matter," Clara said.

"Why is that?" the Doctor asked. He then turned suddenly to Clara. "This ship is very old. Do you know who procured it? Who is it? A fleet of Daleks, Cybermen?"

"Not quite," Clara said.

"Well it can't be a Time Lord," the Doctor said as he traced his sonic against the outline of the hatch he had found.

"Well not anymore, no," Clara said.

"What is that supposed to mean?" the Doctor asked.

Clara followed the Doctor out of the hatch finding herself in one of the many halls the ship possessed. "Well let me ask you this. How many Time Lords have changed their gender?" That caught the Doctor off guard.

"Not many," he said. "It's not very common. Why do you ask?" Clara remained silent not sure how this version of the Doctor would take to the news of the Master returning once more.


	32. Chapter 32

It was difficult making their way through the ship of the Porplexions. There were guards standing at nearly every entrance to every door the ship possessed. The Twelfth Doctor, however, had no issues keeping up with his former self. Soon enough the two of them attracted the attention of a couple guards. It was that happenstance, however, that directed them exactly where they needed to go.

After the Ninth Doctor had distracted the two guards so the Twelfth Doctor could knock them out they entered a room the guards had been standing watch over. The sonic took a bit but they managed to sneak into the room and seal the doors shut behind them. The room they found themselves in had hundreds of wires on the floor weaving in and out of tables and chairs that were facing a rather large screen.

Odd clicks and hisses could be heard and it took the Doctors only half a heartbeat to realize that each chair was filled with a member of the Porplexion race. "Wasn't expecting that," Twelve remarked.

The Twelfth Doctor then went to confront the alien in command only to find Nine holding him back. "What are you doing?" Twelve asked him.

"Can't you hear what they're saying?" Nine questioned.

"Oddly enough, I cannot," the Twelfth Doctor said as he strained to hear what the Ninth Doctor was hearing. "There should be no reason why the TARDIS shouldn't be translating for me."

The Ninth Doctor didn't seem to hear what his future self was saying but instead walked in and out of the different Porplexions, some of which were clearly male and others female. "What are you doing?" Twelve asked, taking notice of what Nine was doing.

"Can't you see what's happening?" Nine asked. "They're connected to the motherboard of this ship's computer. I bet you anything it's what keeps UNIT from being able to taking this ship down".

"A motherboard operated by sentient beings would be powerful enough to take out entire planets," Twelve remarked.

"Too right you are, Doctor!" shouted a voice from the large screen in the front of the room. An image of Oklarth appeared before the Doctors. Standing next to Oklarth was his second-in-command, the alien who had captured the Tenth Doctor previously. "Say hello to my second-in-command, Zendori."

"No," the Twelfth Doctor whispered. The two Doctors watched as Zendori handed Oklarth the majority of the Planet Devourer which would be completed once Oklarth inserted his piece, a small triangular piece that fit on the very tip of the weapon that resembled a battering ram. It seemed to be of no weight to the aliens, however.

The Twelfth Doctor motioned for the Ninth to move out of view of the camera while he kept the aliens talking. "So what will you do once you've erased the planet?" the Twelfth Doctor asked. "You'll have no one to bow down to you."

"You think that's what we're after? Domination and loyalty from Earth scum?" Oklarth questioned. "Don't be ridiculous, Time Lord! We'd rather see your beloved planet ripped from reality before we even remotely associate ourselves with humans."

"Have it a bit backwards, eh?" Twelve commented as the Ninth Doctor was disconnecting wires. Luckily neither Oklarth nor Zendori seemed to take notice.

"How do you come to that conclusion?" Zendori spat.

Suddenly from where Oklarth and Zendori were red lights went off and a loud, blaring sound could be heard. "Get to the yellow zone and stop them!" Oklarth shouted. "They're disconnecting everyone from the motherboard!"

Meanwhile the Eleventh Doctor and Clara were facing their own difficulties aboard Missy's warship. Clara had just explained who the ship belonged to and she had never witnessed so much rage radiated from this version of the Doctor. She witnessed the same rage within the next version of him but couldn't imagine this Doctor feeling the same. He had walked off without a word to Clara forcing her to follow after him.

"Doctor, won't you say something?" she asked.

Remaining silent the Doctor took a path past the control room and into a hallway. He turned left, right twice and left once more apparently knowing where he was going. His pace was so quick that Clara had to jog to keep up with him. It became apparent that the Doctor did in fact know where he was going as he found a locked door. He took out his sonic screwdriver and traced the door.

Clara looked on with a quizzing look. The Doctor ran his hands through his hair, turned around to face Clara and kicked the metal door with his right foot. Immediately the door fell to the floor with a THUD revealing the Tenth Doctor in one of the many maintenance rooms the ship possessed. The Tenth Doctor was hovering in an amber colored bubble.

It was at that moment that Missy appeared. "Oh yes, I was hoping I'd get to meet you. I mean this one is handsome, I'll admit, but you were always the cute one."

"Shut it," the Doctor said. "Save your flirtatious ways for someone who cares."

"But Doctor, you care about me very much," Missy replied.

"Once upon a time," the Doctor replied. "But that relationship has long since expired." Before Missy could say offer any more witty banter the Doctor rushed towards the bubble that was holding his former self. The instant he made contact with the bubble it exploded and covered everyone in a liquid substance that matched the color of the former bubble.

The Tenth Doctor quickly regained consciousness and just in time to see Missy scream in frustration. "You can't make things simple, can you? He went off and brought you here, didn't he?" Missy asked the Eleventh Doctor.

"Who?" he asked as Clara helped up the Tenth Doctor who in turn shielded her from Missy.

"Well you, of course," Missy said. "Oh I grow so tiresome of this. First that oaf who calls himself Professor Meteor couldn't even contain you, and then he manages to get himself murdered by a horde of Cybermen."

"It takes quite a bit to outwit us," the Tenth Doctor said.

"Oh quite right," Missy replied. The Eleventh Doctor went forward and attempted to grab Missy but found that he was grabbing at air. Missy had projected herself as a hologram. "You honestly think that I would allow myself in the same room knowing you'd somehow manage to save yourself?" With an eerily high pitched laugh from Missy, Clara and the two Doctors were beamed off of the warship back into the courtyard of Buckingham Palace.

"Doctor! How?" Clara asked.

"She had it planned from the beginning," the Tenth Doctor stated. "Distracting us from something bigger going on."

"Which is?" the Eleventh Doctor asked. The Tenth Doctor inclined his head back to the sky and saw the giant ship of the Porplexions. It seemed to be malfunctioning as red lights were emitting from within the entirety of the ship. "Right, well that would do it," the Eleventh Doctor said.


	33. Chapter 33

Both the Tenth and Eleventh Doctors had discussed a plan of getting aboard Oklarth's ship that, thankfully so, had stopped firing its guns. Clara came up with a rather simple solution. She raised her hands in the air and approached a few guards that were still engaged in battle with the royal family of werewolves. Instantly the trio was beamed up to Oklarth's holding cells to await someone that would bring them to him.

"My Doctor has to be here somewhere," Clara said. She then realized that the Eleventh Doctor looked a bit saddened saying that but she reminded him that it was still him and not to look so sorrowful.

"Why do you think he's aboard?" Ten asked Clara.

"I'm guessing these red flashing lights that are going off aren't a good thing," Clara said. "And if something is happening to a group of aliens that shouldn't be, well to be honest you guys are usually involved."

Both Doctors eyed Clara with a look of contempt. "I hate it when you're right," Eleven admitted.

The Tenth Doctor searched his pockets of his trench coat for his sonic screwdriver, but to no avail. "Need a hand?" the Eleventh Doctor asked. He pulled out his own sonic device and used it to open the bars of their holding cells.

"Right, you two see if you can't find the captain's quarters," the Tenth Doctor said.

"What for?" Clara asked. "Odds are he'll be on the bridge right at the front of the attack."

"Very true, Clara," Ten replied, "however there may be more going on than meets the eye. If you two search his room maybe you'll find something." He then reached his arm out and grabbed the Eleventh Doctor's sonic. "I'll hold on to this for the time being."

The Tenth Doctor headed off towards the front of the ship leaving them behind. "Well he's rather spirited, isn't he?"

"You would be too," commented the Eleventh Doctor. "After all he was knocked unconscious by our arch nemesis, found out his best friend was vaporized by that same enemy and is also dealing with his future coming to a grinding halt. It's enough to drive anyone to do what needs to be done."

Clara hadn't really thought that all of this would affect the other Doctors as much as it was, but the evidence was now so obvious that she felt terrible for how she had been acting in front of them. "Let's go and find me then, shall we?" the Eleventh Doctor asked wearing a false smile that Clara recognized all too well.

Meanwhile the Ninth and Twelfth Doctors had run from the computer room to avoid the group of aliens that were firing lasers at them. Oklarth had given the command to shoot them on the spot and the only choice was to run. In so doing both Doctors had been separated and had done so in hopes of at least sidetracking their alien adversaries.

The Ninth Doctor was thinking of Rose and how thankful she was that she was back home, safe. Had she been able to retain her memories she wouldn't have let the Doctor leave without her. She would have demanded an audience with Oklarth herself. He had to admit, it made him feel good that a human like her was so strong. There weren't many like her.

Just as the Ninth Doctor rounded a corner attempting to tune out the blaring alarms that were still going off, someone bumped into him. It was the red-headed woman that the Master, or Missy as she was now known as, had vaporized. By all accounts she should not be alive, let alone on board this alien ship.

"Oi, watch it would ya?!" Donna Noble demanded. She then eyed the Doctor up and down and realized just who he was. "You're one of him aren't you? Oh this is brilliant!"

Ignoring Donna's unusual enthusiasm the Ninth Doctor shook his head and asked, "I saw you die. You shouldn't be here."

"Oh that," Donna said simply. "Well apparently that demented Mary Poppins wannabe staged a fake death. She was holding onto me for some leverage of sorts, said I had caused her some problems in the past or whatever. But one of you did something and I managed to steal one of her teleporters. Wasn't sure how it operated or where it would take me, but it was all I could do to save myself."

"Right, well you didn't exactly land in the best place," Nine said. "We should find a way to get you back on ground." He looked around for some sort of escape pod, but didn't find anything. That was when someone else had come running around the corner.

"Donna!" shouted the Tenth Doctor. He then saw his former self and a look of confusion replaced his look of joy for seeing Donna alive. "That Clara girl told me you left."

"Long story, believe me," the Ninth Doctor replied. "We should find a way to get her off."

"Oh no, space boy," Donna said. "You really think you're accomplishing much with no one but yourselves to help you? Come on, we're finding that horrible old alien and ending this." She then marched off past the two Doctors as they stood in awe.

That is when a voice appeared from behind the Ninth and Tenth Doctors. "Best do what she says," the voice said. "Never could win an argument with her." The Twelfth Doctor appeared behind the two.

"I guess we have no choice," the Ninth Doctor conceded and the three of them marched together following behind Donna Noble.


	34. Chapter 34

Clara and the Eleventh Doctor had managed to evade every soldier they came across though the number wasn't high as most guards were on the complete opposite side of the ship. There were only a few levels to the craft so finding the captain's quarters wasn't that hard of a task. Eventually the Doctor had used his sonic to trace any bits of technology that might be out of place and with enormous luck it led him and Clara to the exact room they needed. There was only issue.

"Locked," Clara said simply.

"Well don't look at me," the Doctor complained as he put his sonic back in his pocket. "The sonic won't open it for some reason."

"Which means?" Clara pressed.

"Which means that there is something behind this door that the captain really doesn't want anyone to find," replied the Doctor.

"What could an alien overlord want to keep hidden from his fellow aliens?" Clara asked.

"That is indeed the question, isn't it?" the Doctor asked. He looked around for any sort of circuit board he could overload that would open any and all doors on the floor they were on, but saw something else that would be of use. "Only one way to find out, eh?"

Clara looked to where the Doctor's eyes had traveled and immediately shook her head back and forth. "Oh no, I'm not crawling through any air ducts."

"Oh come now, it'll be fun," the Doctor said with a grin on his face. "Here, I'll even go first." Just to the right of the door there was a metal grate that the Doctor took off with ease. He ducked down quickly and began to crawl on his hands and knees inside. Clara wasn't too keen to do so but followed after him. "Grate," he said.

"I know, just great," Clara said with sarcasm.

"No no, shut the grate behind you otherwise they'll know where we are," the Doctor explained. Clara managed to turn around and grabbed the metal grate placing it back in place just before a couple Porplexions appeared from around the corner. Clara motioned for the Doctor to remain quiet in hopes of hearing what they were saying.

The Doctor squeezed in tight next to Clara and saw two Porplexions dressed in heavy metal armor that was sectional revealing several weak spots. Odd hisses and clicks emitted from the two as they were engaging in a heated debate but what was even odder was that neither the Doctor nor Clara could understand what they were saying. Soon enough the two guards left and the Doctor and Clara continued to crawl until they found their way to another metal grate just above the room of Oklarth.

The Doctor opened the grate and hopped down inside the room which was pitch black. After using his sonic to turn the lights back on he helped Clara down and found themselves in a room that was very cluttered. There was a desk with a lamp that had piles upon piles of papers. In the front two corners of the room there were a couple seats with even more papers. "Not very organized, is he?" Clara said.

Just then a loud thumping could be heard from behind a door just past Oklarth's desk. The Doctor kept his sonic at the ready and pointed it at the closet door. Slowly he approached the door and with a quick wave of the sonic, it unlocked. Bound and gagged was an alien that looked exactly like Oklarth only much older.

Quickly the Doctor untied him and removed his gag. It was clear that he had been locked in the closet for quite some time. "Doctor, what is going on?" Clara asked.

"I haven't the faintest," he replied. "But I'm quite certain he knows." The Doctor sat the true Oklarth down at his desk. "Mind explaining what's going on?"

Oklarth took some time but then began to talk to the Doctor. There was only one issue, there was no translator. Clara looked between the two and said, "I know the TARDIS isn't on the ship, but it should still be translating, shouldn't it?"

"Incorrect. There is a TARDIS on board, though not mine. Not sure how it managed to get on board when mine couldn't but that's not the point. It's still not translating which means that there is something wrong with the translation circuit. The only way we could communicate with the Porplexion race is if they were to have some sort of translating device. Guessing on how primordial their race is, no offense," the Doctor said addressing Oklarth, "that is very unlikely."

"Don't you know their language?" Clara asked.

"Afraid that the tongue of the Porplexions is a bit before my time and that is saying something," the Doctor commented. "No, the only way to fix this is to find Oklarth's evil doppelganger and quick."

Oklarth stood up immediately apparently understanding what the Doctor was getting at and unlocked the door by placing his claw upon the metal frame of the door. "Well no wonder why the sonic couldn't pick up on anything, the infrared device was on the inside." He shook his head with bemusement and followed after Oklarth with Clara tailing behind.

Meanwhile Missy had activated her warship and left Earth far behind leaving it under attack of the Porplexions. She had taken to the control room after the Doctors had outwitted her. It appeared that one of the Doctors had left an old copy of Gallifreyan knowledge on board, an oversight that would work to her advantage.

"Professor Meteor kidnapping the Doctor was a bust," Missy mused as she flipped through the pages of the manual. She then seemed to find the page she was looking for. It was a chapter on Cybermen fleets. "I left him to his death, true enough, but that old scroll I had him procure ages ago was not left behind. I think I've finally cracked what it holds and if I have to destroy a few armies of Cybermen to get it back; so be it."

The warship zoomed off past Earth and into a galaxy that was light-years away. It would take the Doctor ages to catch up to her, if he ever caught on, but given everything that was going on it would be quite some time before that happened.


	35. Chapter 35

Donna had led the three Doctors (Nine, Ten and Twelve respectively) straight to the bridge where Oklarth and his guard were anticipating their arrival. Once they entered the room the door shut and locked behind them and immediately the three Doctors were locked within a holding cell similar to the ones that Davros had possessed during his time with the Tenth Doctor. Donna meanwhile was left outside the force fields.

"Don't you dare," the Tenth Doctor said to Oklarth. Two of his guards had grabbed Donna by both arms and were waiting Oklarth's orders.

"Or what?" Oklarth spat. "To the best of my knowledge, Doctor, there are currently three versions of you in this time and I have all three of you trapped. What is there that you possibly have to threaten me with? The answer is nothing, Time Lord. You will see your beloved Earth erased from existence."

"If I had a pound for every time I heard someone say they will destroy this planet," the Twelfth Doctor scoffed. Nine and Ten looked to him with confusion. "You really think that toy will do anything?"

"Need I remind you of what a Planet Devourer is, Doctor? After all it was your people that destroyed them all," Zendori said as he appeared beside Oklarth.

"Quite possibly the one thing they got right," Twelve said. "But do you know what is better than a weapon?"

"You're stalling," Oklarth remarked.

"Too right!" Twelve said excitedly. "But I'd still like you to answer the question."

"Nothing, nothing is better than a weapon," Oklarth said viciously.

"Oops, wrong answer. Knowledge! Knowledge is better than any weapon. And, no offense to my previous selves, but I have quite a bit more knowledge than them and anyone else in this room," the Twelfth Doctor explained.

"What are you doing?" the Ninth Doctor asked. "This won't solve anything."

"Yeah, listen to yourself," Donna said. "This is my bloody life you're gambling with after all."

The Twelfth Doctor looked to Donna and closed his eyes. He then arched backwards with his head looking directly up. Immediately the Ninth and Tenth Doctors followed suit though they weren't really sure how or why.

"What is this foolishness?!" Oklarth demanded.

"He is trying to get us to open the force fields," Zendori said. "Don't open!"

Suddenly a bright orb of golden light appeared inside the spaceship. It zoomed around the ship with Donna and the Porplexions watching its progress. The golden orb zipped around until it appeared in front of Donna. Afraid for her safety Donna managed to punch both guards holding her so she could escape the light. However the small orb managed to find its way to Donna no matter where she went and appeared to enter her body.

Donna went rigid and fell to the floor. The connection the three Doctors shared broke and they all looked on as they witnessed Donna fall to the floor. "What did you do!?" the Tenth Doctor yelled.

Just as Donna hit the ground the Eleventh Doctor, Clara and the original Oklarth found themselves just outside the bridge. "What's wrong?" Clara asked as the Eleventh Doctor turned back from looking through a small window on the door to the bridge.

"Nothing," he remarked. He motioned for Oklarth to open the door. Oklarth apparently understood and extended his claw to the scanner beside the door. It blinked red which meant that access wasn't allowed.

"How is that possible?" Clara asked as Oklarth continued to try to his claw on the scanner.

"The evil version must have thoroughly cleaned himself once he was created. It's a rather peculiar process amongst aliens but it serves a useful purpose. They clone themselves from the original and purify themselves so if they commit any crimes of any sort the DNA can't be traced back to them," the Eleventh Doctor explained.

"What is going on in there?" Clara asked. "Are you in there?" The Eleventh Doctor eyed her warily. "You know what I mean."

"I see several versions of me in there," he replied. "It certainly explains why the TARDIS didn't want me to land."

"What are we going to do?" Clara asked. It was just then that Clara noticed that Oklarth true had disappeared. "Wait a tick, where'd he go?" she asked.

"Only one way to find out," the Doctor said. He took out his sonic and scanned the scanner on the wall. The sonic began to buzz loudly the further from the door that the Doctor went. Clara followed behind as they tracked down Oklarth true.


	36. Chapter 36

"Tell me, friend," the Ninth Doctor began, "how is it you're communicating with us? We don't have any sort of translator that is working yet we can understand you clear as crystal."

"Albeit with a bit of a rough accent reminiscent to the Dutch," the Tenth Doctor added.

"Communication with other life forms is not exactly a difficult science to master," Oklarth stated. An image then appeared on one of many screens in the bridge. One of the hundreds of guards spoke in Porplexion and after a few frustrated grunts, Oklarth dismissed the call.

"Things not going too well?" the Twelfth Doctor questioned. "I imagine UNIT has nearly neutralized the majority of your faux soldiers."

"It matters not. It was simply a distraction to something far grander," replied Zendori.

"My comrade is correct," Oklarth said. He faced away from the Doctors and revealed the Planet Devourer in its full glory. He nodded to Zendori who then motioned for another Porplexion to take the spaceship away from Earth to avoid the blast that was soon to come.

"The instant you use that you will be put at the top of the list of the Shadow Proclamation," the Twelfth Doctor said.

"You have been hidden away for many years but you do know that Earth is a Level 5 planet, right?" the Ninth Doctor added.

"It matters not," Oklarth said, revealing his ignorance to this fact, "considering the weapon we now possess."

The Tenth Doctor looked for Donna needing something to keep him from giving up but when he looked to where her body had fallen, it was no longer there. He looked quizzically to his future self who merely winked. "We're out of Earth's orbit, sir. Ready when you are," said the Porplexion Zendori had talked to.

Oklarth placed the Planet Devourer on a raised metal plate. On the plate was a tripod that the weapon then connected to. Oklarth pressed a button and the plate disappeared from view only to end up just outside the spaceship facing Earth directly. "Let's waste no more time," Oklarth. He looked back to the three Doctors. "Say a fond farewell to your beloved planet, Time Lord." He raised his claw and dropped it motioning for the weapon to be fired.

There was silence. "FIRE!" Oklarth roared. Zendori took over the controls pushing a fellow Porplexion out of the seat.

"It says the weapon is not connected," Zendori said. "But that is impossible as it is right in front of us!"

The two aliens looked to the Doctors. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Don't blame us, we've been in your holding cells the whole time," the Twelfth Doctor said. There was a huge grin over his face, however. "But I did forget to mention one little thing."

"That is?!" Oklarth demanded.

"Donna Noble, at your service! Half human, half Time Lord," said Donna. She appeared from behind the Doctors with a grin to match that of the Doctor's.

"A hybrid if you will," the Twelfth Doctor remarked. "You see all those years ago when I first ran away, it was because I believed I was marked to do the unthinkable. I thought if I took the one I held dearest to my hearts with me away from the very place that said I was destined to do such a thing, then perhaps if I kept running it wouldn't come true."

The other two Doctors were listening intently curious to see where their future self was taking this. "Returning home every so often wasn't too terrible but when I had to make a choice to do the unthinkable, even that didn't erase my fears of that original prophecy."

"Enough blather, old man," Oklarth said. "We know of no prophecies of Time Lords. What we are concerned with is far more important."

"Gallifreyan prophecies are not to be trifled with," Donna interjected.

"How do you know that?" the Tenth Doctor questioned.

"Right," the Twelfth Doctor said. Donna then went to the control panel and disengaged the force fields.

"STOP HER!" Oklarth demanded, but it was too late. The three Doctors were free.

"How did you survive!?" spat Zendori. "We murdered you!"

"I've had quite a few centuries to devise a way to save one of my best friends," the Twelfth Doctor elaborated. "A good friend once told me that it only takes 10,000 hours to master any skill. I've had a few 10,000 hours. What time wasn't spent defending the city I took residence in was spent on other tasks, such as this."

"I'm not sure I understand," Ten said.

"ARGHHH!" shouted a voice from above. From a vent that was directly above the three Doctors hung the Eleventh Doctor and Clara.

"Clara?" the Twelfth Doctor asked. She was holding on to the pointed shoes of the Eleventh Doctor. "I thought I told you not to?"

"Couldn't help myself," Clara said.

"And you went and brought HIM here?" Twelve said. Clara lost her grip and fell with the Eleventh Doctor falling beside her.

"I swear he came in this way," the Eleventh Doctor said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Who?" Oklarth questioned.

At that moment the true Oklarth barged his way onto the bridge followed by a few Porplexion soldiers who suddenly seemed very confused by the two leaders. Oklarth true had donned a red pendant around his neck.

"What is the meaning of this?" Oklarth asked.

Oklarth true pressed the pendant and it began to glow. "You have been very naught," Oklarth true said.

"Well I'm lost," Donna said.

"There is a lot that is going on," the Ninth Doctor agreed.

"ENOUGH TALK!" Oklarth shouted. "SHOOT THEM!"

Oklarth true raised a claw. He spoke in his native tongue and then spoke again in English. "You now have a choice."

"What is going on?" Clara whispered to the Twelfth Doctor. She was now standing between Twelve and Eleven a bit awkwardly.

"He is projecting to all the Porplexions," Eleven explained.

"Giving them the choice to follow him or the evil doppelganger he inadvertently created," Twelve finished.

"You mean he made that other version of him?" Clara asked.

"Makes sense," the Ninth Doctor interjected. "He probably wanted another version of him around to help with his duties but as usual cloning was involved and it went awry."

The Tenth Doctor nodded. "Classic," he agreed. Donna joined the group and watched as the two Oklarths had a stand off.

"What are we going to do?" Clara asked.

"I disabled the Planet Devourer," Donna said. "So the planet is safe, for now," she remarked. Clara did not like the sound of that.


	37. Chapter 37

The four Doctors, Clara and Donna were running from the bridge back to the Ninth Doctor's TARDIS. Unfortunately an agreement could not be reached between Oklarth true and his evil clone and they had begun to attack one another. There was no choice but to escape to the TARDIS which no easy feat considering the ship had been put into self-destruct mode.

Once they reached the TARDIS the Ninth Doctor opened the door and everyone clambered in. "Be prepared," the Twelfth Doctor said as soon as the door was shut.

"What for?" Clara asked.

"Glitching desktop," the Ninth Doctor replied.

The Twelfth Doctor looked to the Ninth. "I've retained all your memories from the psychic link I forged between us." He looked downwards as he set course for Earth. "I apologize for doing so."

"There's no need to apologize," the Twelfth Doctor said as he pulled a lever that stabilized the TARDIS and had the interface remain on the Ninth Doctor's interior.

"There are going to be remnants, you know," the Eleventh Doctor remarked. He was in one of the corners with his hands crossed looking on at his other selves.

"What do you mean?" Donna asked.

The Eleventh Doctor cleared his throat. "With four versions of me having been in proximity with each other for so long, it will leave fractures in the universe. Nothing monumental of course, but it will have a lasting effect."

"Don't be daft," Donna said.

"You should also explain to her what you did," Eleven said to Twelve.

"What do you mean? What did he do to her?" Ten asked.

"What I did was after your time," Twelve said. "You've no idea what's to come."

"Maybe, but I know Gallifreyan technology when I see it," the Eleventh Doctor remarked. "You used it on her and she deserves to know what sort of effect it will have."

"I know what he's done," Donna said.

The Twelfth Doctor appeared behind Donna and pressed a nerve on the back of her neck with two of his fingers. Instantly the same glowing gold orb that had entered her body had been removed. The Twelfth Doctor held it in his hand. Donna slumped over and he gently had her lay on the floor of the TARDIS. "She's fine, just asleep."

"Is that…?" the Ninth Doctor asked.

"It's a rather pale imitation compared to the real thing that only Gallifrey can offer," Twelve said, "but as we've all seen it works."

"What is it?" Clara asked.

"It retains the consciousness of any Time Lord," the Tenth Doctor then explained suddenly. "It usually serves as a punishment for rogue Time Lords. The High Council of Gallifrey would capture each incarnation of a particular Time Lord and call on them when needed for information."

"Had we stayed on Gallifrey it would have eventually been our punishment," the Ninth Doctor added.

"Punishment? What for?" Clara asked.

"You name it," the Eleventh Doctor replied. "The High Council would pin just about anything on us."

"If used in a good manner the Consciousness Orb could reside within a human that has a part Time Lord consciousness which would then allow them to remain alive," the Twelfth Doctor said. "Without it, they wouldn't last very long. Something I have witnessed."

"I think this is more information than I need," the Tenth Doctor said.

"He's right," agreed Eleven. "If we don't correct our time streams soon we're bound to have a swarm of Reapers on us."

"I'm surprised we haven't already," the Ninth Doctor remarked.

The TARDIS then landed back on Earth in the heart of London. "Where have you landed us?" the Eleventh Doctor asked as he made to open the doors of the TARDIS.

The other Doctors followed the Eleventh out of the TARDIS revealing the London Eye. Just beside the river were three separate TARDIS' side by side. "It would appear she's waiting for us," the Tenth Doctor remarked.

Just above the Ferris wheel in the sky barely out of Earth's atmosphere there was a bright orange light. After the light caught the attention of everyone an explosion occurred, seemingly that of the ship. There was silence amongst the four Doctors as they looked on realizing that the entirety of a race was on that ship and that they were now gone from existence.

Clara stepped out of the TARDIS and stood in between all of the Doctors. "There was nothing can be done," she said. "Lucky for you four you choose the best people to travel with."

"You mean surly female companions who act like they're better than us?" Eleven asked. Clara shrugged.

"We'd be lost without you," the Ninth Doctor agreed. He looked back to the TARDIS. "What are we going to do about Donna?"

The Twelfth Doctor looked to the Tenth. "Once he takes her in his TARDIS back to her time everything will snap back into place."

"So we're going to forget all of this," the Ninth Doctor remarked.

"It's better that way," the Twelfth Doctor replied. "Which is why we need to break the psychic link that we have."

The Ninth Doctor nodded as the Eleventh Doctor went into the TARDIS to grab Donna with the help of his previous self. Clara decided she would wander off for the time being until her Doctor was ready to leave.


	38. Chapter 38

"Well it's rather obvious, isn't it?" the Eleventh Doctor asked. He was standing against his TARDIS with his arms crossed seemingly upset by something.

"Oh do enlighten us, won't you?" the Twelfth Doctor said with a roll of his eyes.

"She doesn't want us to leave just yet," Eleven replied as he inclined his head towards his TARDIS. Each Doctor had decided it was best to get back in their respective TARDIS' and let the time streams correct themselves. However once they had all found their way to each of their TARDIS' and started to take off they had all landed in the same time and place.

"That hardly seems possible," the Ninth Doctor remarked. "Besides, what is the significance of the Tower of London?"

"I think we're about to find out," the Tenth Doctor replied. The Ninth Doctor looked in the direction that Ten was looking and noticed a group of men wearing black armor flanking a woman. It was Kate Stewart.

The Twelfth Doctor approached Kate first as the other three Doctors watched. "Am I to assume it was your fault that we all ended up here?"

"Indeed," Kate replied.

"What's with the cavalry?" Ten questioned.

"I applaud your victory, but that victory did not come without a price," Kate replied.

"What do you mean?" Nine asked.

Kate turned to the Ninth Doctor. "Her Majesty has been murdered," Kate said with the utmost contempt. "The Royal Family places the blame on you and has requested a meeting with the United Nations, the very group that holds jurisdiction over UNIT."

"So?" Eleven said. The other Doctors looked to him. "Well honestly, what can they possibly do?"

"A request has been made by the Royal Family that the alien known as the Doctor be banned from the planet Earth permanently and not just from here on out but from any point in time; past, present or future," Kate replied.

"Well that's simply impossible," scoffed Nine.

"You would be surprised," Kate stated. "However I have managed to persuade the UN of one last thing."

"What is that?" Twelve asked.

"It seems that danger follows you no matter where you go," Kate began, "but more so when there is more than one of you. You were summoned here to the Tower of London for one purpose and one purpose only."

"What purpose is that?" the Tenth Doctor asked walking over to Kate. Immediately the soldiers in black took up arms and aimed their weapons at the Doctor who simply rolled his eyes but kept his position.

"At ease," Kate said. The soldiers lowered their weapons though hesitantly. "You are to ensure that your time streams never cross. It has come to our attention there are Laws of Time that are not being adhered to."

"This is absurd!" Nine exclaimed. "You can't ban us from this planet!"

"It is our planet and we can do what we please, Doctor!" Kate said with as much malice as she could muster. "I was blind to the damage you've left behind, but no more. You will go into the conference room inside and find a way to avoid this from happening again."

"Well if we're banned from Earth it can't happen again, now can it?" Twelve said though Kate knew he wasn't serious.

"I know that it is an impossible request, Doctors," Kate said with a sigh. "I also know that you probably won't adhere to the ban but do try, won't you? I won't be able to help you should you decide to break the rules."

"What does the United Nations have up there sleeves that will prevent us from going in the past? What about the versions of us that are already there?" the Tenth Doctor questioned.

"I'm afraid the amount of information I've been given on the matter is on a need-to-know-basis," Kate said. "You only have a few hours, I suggest you head inside."

"The Brigadier wouldn't let them do this," the Eleventh Doctor said as the soldiers marched the four Doctors to the Tower of London.

"Well he isn't here, now is he?" Kate said. Her voice was full of remorse.


	39. Chapter 39

A set of wide double doors opened revealing a rather large conference room with a long mahogany table and several wooden chairs surrounding it. The four Doctors entered and stood at the table. There was an immeasurable amount of silence before finally it was broken by the Twelfth Doctor.

"I suppose there's a lot to be discussed before we go our separate ways," he remarked. He took a seat at the head of the table as the Ninth Doctor sat on the left side of the table by himself leaving Ten and Eleven to sit by one another on the opposite side.

"What difference will it make?" the Ninth Doctor questioned. All eyes went to him. "I mean it. Besides you," he said inclining his head to Twelve, "we won't remember what we discuss. And if we try it'll only end badly for us."

"He's right," Eleven agreed solemnly. He wasn't his usual chipper self which Twelve made note of.

"What is there that can be done?" the Tenth Doctor asked. He was pacing around the table making the Twelfth Doctor rather annoyed.

The Twelfth Doctor stood up and looked at his predecessors. "What is this I'm hearing?" he asked as he looked at his former selves. "We don't give up. Not ever. Never have, never will." The Tenth Doctor stopped pacing and looked to Twelve.

"But what is there that we can do?" Ten asked once more. "I don't know what the UN has up their sleeves to prevent us from being on Earth but it can't be good. Every single life we've lived is at risk and we can't very well go and warn ourselves."

There was a brief moment of silence. "Well, we're still here," the Twelfth Doctor remarked. "That must mean nothing bad happens to any of us."

"It's finally happened," the Eleventh Doctor said suddenly. All eyes were on him.

Rolling his eyes Twelve said, "And what is that?"

"If we have received a permanent ban from Earth than the planet has found a way to defend themselves without our help," Eleven replied.

"That doesn't mean that the way they've found is the right way," Ten noted.

"Precisely!" Twelve said. "It is our job to ensure that the universe remains in tact. That means preventing anything cataclysmic from occurring on any planet, even this one."

"Don't you miss the good old days when things were so much simpler?" the Ninth Doctor asked.

"There's still the issue of the perma-ban," Ten said.

"I think that mostly applies to me," the Twelfth Doctor replied. "But we have a fair amount of allies left on Earth."

"It's obvious that UNIT is hiding something from us," the Tenth Doctor remarked.

"That's not that unusual," Nine replied as he crossed his arms looking to Ten.

"That's exactly right," Ten said. "So why don't we just break into their headquarters and hack our way to the answer?"

"It's a thought," Eleven agreed.

"No no no," the Twelfth Doctor said. "The moment they find out what we're up to they will act."

"I agree," the Ninth Doctor said. "They would consider us even more of a threat than they already do. What's the sense in proving them right?"

Neither the Tenth nor Eleventh Doctor could come up with a reason to disagree. "What do you suggest then?"

"Well I did have a thought," Nine said with a sly smirk. He stood up and ushered for the others to come in close. "But it will require all of us to be at the top of our game."

The Ninth, Tenth and Eleventh Doctors looked to the current incarnation of themselves. He rolled his eyes but looked to Nine and said, "Fine, what were you thinking?" The Ninth Doctor smirked once more which did not reassure Twelve.


	40. Chapter 40

Kate Stewart was walking down a long, dark hallway with four UNIT soldiers behind her. They were heading into the Black Archive, a secret location that very few had access to. There was a single man standing at the entry to the door. He asked for identification from Kate and once she showed him a tiny black card that he swiped the door opened and Kate and the soldiers entered inside.

It appeared that there was already a man waiting for Kate inside the room. There was a single table with no chairs around it but instead one man standing at the head of the table. "Everything has gone according to plan, I trust?" the person questioned.

Kate looked to her guest and nodded. "Captain Jack Harkness, I'm glad to see you've made it. And yes, everything is in order. The Doctor will be released once he says the right phrase. I give you my word."

Captain Jack Harkness, former companion to both the Ninth and Tenth incarnations of the Doctor, approached Kate and stepped out from the shadows he had been in. "I have come a very long way and I need a little more than your word to ensure that the Doctor never comes to Earth again."

"Why would one of his closest friends want him off of this planet?" Kate asked.

"For his own safety," Jack replied.

Kate sighed. "It has been arranged," she stated. "I convinced the Doctor that the United Nations decreed it. And as you are aware it's not easy to fool the Doctor."

"That silly little show with the Porplexions and then Missy was child's play compared to what is in store for the Doctor," Jack said.

"Child's play? Hundreds of innocent civilians and soldiers lost their lives not to mention Her Majesty herself," Kate replied. "I know you're immortal but we tend to take death seriously around here."

"Immortal?" Jack said, crossing his arms. "I witnessed my own death, unbeknownst to the Doctor. I live a very long life indeed, but I am far from immortal."

Just as Kate was about to rebut there was a knock at the door. Jack looked to Kate. "Expecting visitors?" She shook her head and in the same amount of time took out her gun, Jack following suit.

Kate and Jack approached the door as the knocking continued. Kate motioned for her soldiers to stay put as Jack reached to open the door. The metal door swung open but there was no one there. Jack looked outside and saw that the guard was also missing.

Kate turned to beckon her soldiers forward but found that they too were missing. "Don't let the door…" but Kate was cut off right as the door swung shut and bolted itself.

"What is happening?" Jack asked as he tried with all his might to open the door. "It shouldn't lock from the inside, right?"

"Not unless there is an unapproved alien life form inside," Kate said.

"I prefer the term extrinsic stranger," said a voice from behind Kate and Jack. To no one's surprise stood the Twelfth Doctor.

"That is impossible," Kate said. "There is absolutely no way the four of you came to that quick of an agreement."

Kate and Jack lowered their guns. The Doctor's attention then was drawn to Jack. "Jack Harkness, I can't say it's a pleasure to see you."

"Doctor, you need to leave Earth," Jack replied with no hint of a smile on his face.

"And why is that?" the Doctor questioned. Jack looked down. "Well go on then, tell me."

"It's a very long story Doctor and, in due time, you will come to understand but rest assured Earth is not the place for you right now," Jack said as he looked up to the Doctor. He began to pace back and forth.

"Mind telling me why?" the Doctor pressed. He could tell that Jack was in fact telling the truth but that he was keeping something big from the Doctor.

"I can't," Jack said.

The Doctor turned to Kate who simply shrugged. "Right, well Plan B then."

"Plan B?" Kate asked.

"Oh yes," the Doctor said. He snapped his fingers and three separate monitors appeared down from the ceiling. The Doctor looked to a watch he was wearing and turned on the first monitor. Live footage was being presented on one of the local news channels. Several peculiar creatures were running from a group of people just past the London Eye.

"Are those Zygons?" Jack asked. In the group of civilians chasing the Zygons was the Tenth Doctor leading them.

"What do you think you're doing?" Kate questioned, facing the Doctor.

"That's just the beginning," the Doctor said. "I'd check your phone if I were you." Kate quickly took out her cell phone and saw that there were tons of private alerts from UNIT.

"Several colonies of Zygons have been outed," Kate said. "Somehow something caused them to shape shift back to their natural form." She looked up to the Doctor. "I'm guessing you're the something?"

"It gets better," the Doctor replied. The second monitor was then turned on and right in the heart of London there was a stampede of seemingly normal zoo animals. The Ninth Doctor was brandishing his sonic screwdriver and chasing after the animals.

"So you've set loose a bunch of animals, what's the big deal?" Jack asked.

"Those animals in question are in fact a rare alien species known as Zenfora from a destroyed planet. Their only sanctuary was the zoo that his former self broke them out of. Sarah Jane Smith found them and brought them to the zoo but now that they're out they'll more than likely lash out at any who get in their way. The camouflage technology will wear off soon enough," Kate explained.

"What exactly are you trying to do, Doctor?" Kate asked.

"Me and my former selves agreed to leave Earth for good," the Doctor stated.

"Then why this charade?" Jack asked.

"We agreed to leave Earth for good, which was the key phrase to being let out. However what we meant by that was we agreed to leave Earth for good to be protected by the inhabitants on it," the Doctor explained. "A small loophole we achieved through our mind link."

"That doesn't explain this display," Jack said.

"Doesn't it?" Kate asked. "Clearly he is going to antagonize the few alien species on this planet until we agree to let him stay." She shook her head simply at the Doctor with an extreme look of displeasure. "It won't work."

"It won't?" the Doctor repeated. "Well that's good, because my predecessor saved the best for last." The third monitor lit up and the worst scenario for UNIT was unfolding live with the Eleventh Doctor at the helm.

"Those are Cybermen…" Kate said when she saw the news story. "But how?"

"I am the Doctor, that's how. Now unless you promise to leave me be, this will only keep happening," the Doctor explained. "I have far worse enemies than Cybermen, Kate Stewart. You, of all people, should know that."

"Come now, Doctor," Jack said.

"You stay out of this, Harkness," the Doctor said without breaking eye contact from Kate.

"Right, forget I'm here," Jack said stepping back a bit. Kate too, however, was unwavering in her staring stand off with the Doctor.


	41. Chapter 41

Kate had requested a private chat with Jack in which they had decided to keep it a secret from the Doctor that Kate had lied about the United Nations requesting a permanent ban for the Doctor. Kate, however, decided to tell the Doctor that she would speak to them on his behalf and lift the ban only if he rallied up all the aliens that he had set loose. Naturally that was of no concern to him and his other incarnations were informed immediately.

The Doctor was led out of the Black Archive with Jack and Kate in tow. "My guards?" Kate requested.

"Ah yes," the Doctor said. He took out a glass triangle from his pocket and gently tossed it in the air. A bright light blinded them all and the four UNIT soldiers and the guard to the Black Archive appeared. "You should know that no one was ever really in danger."

"I still say you should think about taking a vacation," Captain Jack remarked.

The Doctor stopped just outside and eyed Jack up and down. "It's been quite some time since you and I last spent any amount of time together, Jack. I have to admit I'm not sure I like the man you've become in that gap. That being said you should know it is rather unwise to try to tell me to do anything. You can ask anyone it doesn't end well." Jack made to butt in but the Doctor wasn't done talking. "You may consider it a favor what you're doing, but I can assure you it's not."

"I'm not so sure I like who you've become myself," Jack replied. "But you are right; this is ultimately a path that you need to figure out for yourself." Jack pulled out a small cap and placed it on his head. "But do try to remember that I tried to warn you." He nodded to Kate and was then transported away in a dazzling blue light.

"Your list of enemies is increasing as your list of allies shrinks," Kate said, crossing her arms. "Now with that being said UNIT will always consider you an ally but if anything like this occurs again we will be forced to take more drastic measures than what you may be accustomed to."

The Doctor regarded that with a nod of his head. "Noted. But you should also be aware that my presence on Earth isn't always the reason for an invasion."

"It certainly doesn't help," Kate said. A black town car then pulled up and Kate and her guards entered inside. "One more thing, Doctor," Kate said upon rolling down the window. "If I catch you within a hundred yards of the Black Archive I will act." The car then pulled away leaving the Doctor alone.

As the car pulled away the Doctor looked across the street and saw his three former incarnations waiting. He strolled across the street and saw that each Doctor stood with their backs against their each individual TARDIS'.

"What now?" Eleven questioned.

"I think it best for you all to return to your proper timelines. I only wish that I could forget this as well," Twelve replied.

Without another word the Ninth Doctor stepped inside his TARDIS and took off. "Always in a hurry, that one," Eleven remarked.

"We should follow his example seeing as we've already lingered too much in our own future," the Tenth Doctor commented.

The Eleven Doctor nodded and with a wink stepped inside his TARDIS leaving the Tenth and Twelfth Doctors alone together. "I have something I've been meaning to ask you, now that we're alone."

"Well to be quite honest we're still alone," Twelve said.

Disregarding his comment Ten said, "I know it's temporary but I remembered what we did." Twelve raised an eyebrow. "That is to say, did it work?"

The Twelfth Doctor knew that his past self was referring to the day they saved Gallifrey. He nodded slowly. "It did work, though not quite in the way I imagined."

Ten nodded. "That's comforting at least." He then turned around and headed in his TARDIS as well leaving the Twelfth Doctor alone at last. Twelve watched as the TARDIS dematerialized.

The Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver and pressed a side button which signaled for his own TARDIS to appear. It took a few moments before he saw the TARDIS spinning through the sky and landing right before him. The door opened with a rather ruffled looking Clara.

"You mind not doing that the moment I step inside?" Clara asked as she blew away hair in front of her face.

The Doctor pulled Clara into his arms and held her tight. "This is new," she remarked. The Doctor stepped back and wiped a tear away from his eye. "Doctor, why are you crying?"

"You've been a tremendous help, my dear Clara. I'm a bit shocked my previous selves didn't catch on," he replied.

"What are you talking about?" Clara questioned.

The Doctor raised his sonic and scanned Clara up and down. The image of Clara began to shift until it was made evident that Clara was in fact a hologram and not really there. Clara smiled up to the Doctor. "This is a good sign, Doctor," HoloClara said. "Find someone good, won't you?" The Doctor nodded and the hologram of Clara disappeared.

He placed a hand upon the outside of the TARDIS. "I leave it to you, then," the Doctor said. He patted the TARDIS gently and stepped inside, the door closing behind him.


	42. Chapter 42- THE END

A young man stood by a stop sign looking up at the sky. He had bright blonde hair and dazzling green eyes. He wore a pair of jeans and a simple white t-shirt. To the naked eye he was just a normal teenager with nothing better to do on a Saturday but that wasn't his fault. The new appearance was far from his choice, but it did have its advantages.

The young man brandished what appeared to be a baton from his back pocket. He then pressed a button on the bottom side of the baton and it turned into a full functioning scooter, one you see many young children ride on. There was one difference with the scooter this young man possessed, it went much faster.

He rode the scooter quickly through the city in search of something. From his other back pocket he found a pair of sunglasses and donned them though the sky was filled with clouds. Through these glasses he could see much more than the naked eye could. As he rode through the city he searched in and out of alleyways, side streets and yards until at last he found what he was searching for.

The young man got off of his scooter and it turned back into a baton. He placed it in his back pocket but kept his sunglasses on. He had stopped in front of a seemingly normal office building. He went up a set of marble steps that lead to a building made of glass. There was one entrance but the man chose not to go through it. Instead he looked to his left and chose a different entrance. To any human he walked straight through glass but he saw there was a door that could not be seen.

He pushed this invisible door open and stepped inside. The young man found himself in a room that looked like a normal conference room in a building but there was just the one room. It was spacious, that much was true, but the people sitting at the table in the center were not. Quite simply the people sitting around the table were not people, they were in fact aliens.

"It's about bloody time you show your face," said the alien in charge of the meeting. They appeared as a normal human but through the glasses the young man could tell they were a Zygon.

"Who's this?" asked another alien; this alien resembled a centaur from mythology but was in fact something much different.

"I'm terribly sorry but my latest body isn't quite what I was expecting," the young man said. "That tends to happen when you're granted extra regenerations."

"He's a Time Lord!" exclaimed the centaur alien.

"A Time Lord? Are you daft, Edwin? He is THE Time Lord, the Doctor!"

"Don't be absurd!" exclaimed another alien; this alien was nothing but a rather large floating head that was clearly female.

"UNIT banned you from Earth," Edwin the centaur alien said, clearly confused.

"I'm back," replied the Doctor. "And I need your help, all of your help," he said as looked around the table at many of his old foes. 

THE END


End file.
